College Buds: Chapters 1-16
by Visions
Summary: This is the whole series. College life is tough and who better to get through it with than your closest buds?
1. Default Chapter Title

This is the entire series so buckle up and keep your hands and feet inside because the ride is about to begin! (Cheesy? I know.)  
  
College Buds: Chapter One  
  
  
Oh my god! I can't believe I'm finally here! I'm so excited! thought Sora, hyperventilating as she gazed at the campus of Tokyo University. Thousands, maybe even millions, of people were swarming over the grounds, greeting old friends and making new ones. Now and then, Sora was able to spy the nervous yet eager face of a freshman. But before she could go and introduce herself, the face was lost once again among the crowd.   
  
Slow yet steadily, Sora pushed her way to the freshman registration desk to get her class schedule. For her academic studies, she had signed up for Advanced Spanish, English, World History, Calculus, and Human Biology. She had also joined the Tennis Club and was planning on partaking in the state competitions. She had heard that it was really tough. But then, so was she. Hmmm. I wonder if I'll get a trophy or something....  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly bumped into another student. Sora was so surprised that she dropped all her books. Unfortunately, she had dropped them on the other person's foot. "Owwwwwwwwwww!" yelled the guy, causing several heads to turn. Sora watched in horror as the guy hopped around on one foot screaming in a voice that was obviously in pain. Her first day in college and she had brutally injured a fellow student. They'll probably expell me now. I suppose I'll be forever known as the girl-who-dropped-a-ton-of-books-on-another-person's-foot-and-was-expelled-on-her-first-day, she thought miserably.   
  
But that was the least of her worries. The movements of the guy she had probably made lame for the rest of his life had slowed down abruptly. In fact, he had dropped onto the pavement and it didn't look like he was moving. Sora rushed to him, pushing through the crowd that was circled around him. Oh my god! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! she thought as she bent down. She looked at his mouth. He was still breathing, but it was plain to her that he was knocked out. Sora sighed with relief. If he had died....could anybody say lawsuit?   
  
Suddenly, the guy's eyes snapped open and, in a sensuous voice, he said, "Hey baby, what don't you try some CPR?" Sora was so shocked she couldn't do anything but blush a bright red. The crowd laughed and started applauding. Obviously, the guy had been acting. He stood up and bowed to the clapping audience. "You go, Tai!" yelled one of his buddies.   
  
When Sora heard the name of her old best friend, she was even more shocked. Fast as lightening, she stood up and studied the man that was still bowing carefully. He did have Tai's out of control hair, but...No way! That can't be Tai! I haven't seen him in what? Five, ten, a million years? Not since we went to separate high schools!   
  
Tai Kamiya stopped in mid-bow. He had almost forgotten. The girl. The one who had hurt his foot. She had dropped her books. There were alot of thieves on campus and books were expensive. He should tell her to hurry up and get them. After all, he didn't want to be the reason she had to go to class without them. Besides, she looked pretty hot. In fact, she seemed sort of familiar. Like an old friend....  
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Two  
  
  
Pasting on a confident smile, one that he hoped was also sexy, Tai Kamiya walked up with a 'cool' swagger to the girl who had previously dropped all her books on his foot. Thus breaking all the bones in his toes. But it was worth it. This girl was gorgeous! Starting from her head to her toes, Tai began checking her out. Yep, no doubt about it. She was a total babe. Chocolate brown hair just past her shoulders...deep, wondering brown eyes...luscious red lips...soft, smooth skin... Soon, his gaze wandered beneath her head to her neck and it was gonna keep wandering lower but for that weird, odd shaped pendant she had on. That sure looks familiar, thought Tai, puzzled. Pink feathers...a bird...weird beak...Biyomon? But regular people don't know about digimon! Unless...unless...this girl is...  
  
"Sora!?" Tai burst out, eyes filled with disbelief.   
  
Sora smiled. He did remember her after all. "In the flesh," she replied, "For a moment there, I thought you didn't recognize me! I was so afraid of having to slap you since it's so plain to see that you were checking me out!"   
  
Tai laughed nervously. "Me check YOU out? Get real! I was...uh...just...uh....so what classes are you taking?"  
  
Sora laughed at Tai's obvious attempt to change that subject. "Come with me to the regestration desk to get my schedule and you can see for yourself!" And with that, the two best friends set off on a walk, chatting the whole way.  
  
While waiting in line to get to the regestration desk....  
  
Wow. I can't believe it's been 4 years since I last saw you!" exclaimed Tai, checking her out again. "You've changed so much! And, for the better I see..."   
  
Sora blushed for a moment before saying,"Aww, shucks. You're too kind. But I don't think I'm the only one that's changed. And, for the better I see..." She winked and flashed her most seductive smile.  
  
Now it was Tai's turn to blush. He changed the subject again. "So what classes are you taking? Are you still playing soccer?" he asked.   
  
"Let me see....I'm taking World History, Human Biology, Spanish, English, and Calculus. But I'm not gonna be on the school's soccer team. I've switched to tennis," she replied.  
  
"WHAT?! No soccer?! Are you nuts?!" screeched Tai, eyes wide in shock and disappointment. He had hoped she'd be on the team with him....just like old times.  
  
"Well, I see you haven't changed in that aspect. Still the same old soccer fanatic, eh?" teased Sora. She remembered well how much Tai loved that sport. It was like he ate, drank, and lived soccer.   
  
But before Tai could declare his love and undying devotion to soccer, the pair realized that they were already at the front of the line. Tai went first and after he had gotten his schedule and school soccer uniform, it was time for Sora to get hers.   
  
"Name?" asked the man at the registration desk.  
  
"Takenouchi....Sora," she replied, a bit nervous.  
  
"Here you go, miss," the man replied as he handed Sora her schedule and soccer uniform. She started walk toward Tai. Wait a minute....SOCCER UNIFORM?!! Quickly, she rushed back, the man had made a mistake.  
  
"Um...sir? I think you got something wrong. I'm supposed to be in the Tennis Club. I didn't sign up for soc...." she trailed off. The man had stood up and now he was showing her her application sheet. Sure enough, the box for soccer had been checked. Dismayed, Sora thought,How could this have happened? I remember I was sick on the day the applications were supposed to be turned in. Mine was still unfinished. I told mom to check the boxes for Spanish, Calculus, Human Biology, World History, English.....oh no! I forgot to tell her to sign me up for Tennis Club. She must have thought I was still playing soccer! Well, this is great...just great...   
  
It was too late to change it now. The man at the desk was now shooing her away. Glumly, she walked to where Tai is standing.  
  
"Guess what? You'll never believe it. It turns out I am on the soccer team," she told him, putting on a fake smile. That was lame. Even she could hear the disappointment in her own voice. But as she saw delight take over Tai's face, somehow her smile turned into a genuine one.   
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Three  
  
  
Walking on the sidewalk, Izzy stared down at the schedule in his hand. Computer Graphics, Technology, Programming Arts, U.S History, and Calculus were the academic classes he had taken. But, in order to be prepared, he had to first buy a new laptop. Sadly, his last one was a big disappointment. It had started to freeze within a month after he had gotten it. They just don't make laptops like they used to, thought Izzy, bitterly.   
  
In a few minutes, he reached his destination, Willard's House of Technology. When the automatic doors of the shop opened, Izzy's eyes hungrily swept across all the laptops, soon one would be his partner for college. He ventured forward in search of the perfect companion. Too slow...too expensive...too big...too small... he thought, as he examined laptop after laptop. After two whole hours of diligently trying to find a suitable laptop, Izzy became extremely frustrated. He was in such a bad mood that he felt like strangling the manager of this stupid, dumb, insipid, obtuse, vapid, vacuous-  
  
He was suddenly staring into a mirror. A pink mirror at that. His reflection was so horribly distorted that he had to giggle. Soon the person holding the mirror behind him was joining in. By the sound of the laughter, Izzy could tell the person was a girl. No way! That couldn't have been me! thought Izzy, still chortling. Yet, it was and suddenly, he wasn't feeling angry anymore. Instead, he turned to the person holding the mirror with an immense feeling of gratitude.  
  
The sight that greeted him nearly took his breath away. Whatever stray chuckle or giggle he had was taken away by this girl. She had hair that was covered with bright, yellow stars, but what made it even more exotic was the fact that it was...Pink? thought Izzy, awed. What kind of person would dye their hair pink? Still, it didn't look that bad. In fact, it didn't look bad at all.   
Suddenly, he realized that the girl was no longer laughing. She, too, was staring at him. Izzy cleared his throat, called on his hidden reserves of courage, and began to speak...   
  
Few minutes later....  
  
"So you're looking for a laptop? You know what? I just saw one that would suit you perfectly!" said the girl, bubbling with eagerness. "Come on!" With that, Izzy felt her grab his hand and pull him along. But, of course, he didn't mind. Not at all.  
  
"Here we are! Ta da!" said the girl, pointing at a strangely familiar yellow laptop.  
  
Izzy blinked. It couldn't be....could it? Unless his eyes were deceiving him, he was staring at an exact copy of the laptop he had owned back in the fifth grade. The one that he had taken with him into the digital world. Yes, it was a perfect copy. In fact, there was even a pineapple print on the top. Hands trembling, Izzy flipped it open and typed the first thing that popped into his head-his digimon's name-onto the screen: T-E-N-T-O-M-O-N. Wow. It even felt the same. Suddenly, the girl behind him gasped with surprise. She had read the name. Startled into remembering that he wasn't alone, Izzy quickly closed the laptop and spun around.  
  
"No way..." the girl whispered, her voice disbelieving. Her face flushed pink and with wide eyes, she stared at Izzy.  
  
Izzy felt uncomfortable under her gaze so he looked down at the ground. Perhaps he should explain. "Ummm....Tentomon is the name of my-"   
  
"Digimon?" interrupted the girl.   
  
Surprised, not to mention shocked, Izzy looked back up. He had meant to say friend. "Wha-what? How-how-"   
  
"It's nice to see you again, Izzy," replied the girl, smiling.   
  
How does she know my name? thought Izzy, frantically. I don't have any pink-haired friends. In fact, the only person I know that I can associate with pink is....is.... "Mimi?"   
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Four  
  
  
"Die T.K! Die!" yelled Matt, furiously.   
  
"Never! Finally, I will defeat you!"   
  
Back and forth, they threw punches. Sweat slid down their faces. Both knew that only by the slightest chance that one of them would become victor over the other. It was a fight to the death.  
  
DING-DONG! "That must be mom. I'll get it. Press the pause button, will ya?" said Matt. As T.K obediently obeyed, his older brother got up to open the door. Matt looked through the peephole. Sure enough, it was his mother, back from an hour's worth of shopping. He glanced back at his brother. This was not good. T.K was winning. How could he, Matt, the undefeated champion of Boxing U.S.A (the new video game just released by Nintendo) defend his title? Well, his little bro has been seeing someone. But, for some reason, T.K wouldn't tell him who it was. He just refered to her as 'K'. As Matt thought this over, a sly look came into his eyes. What if 'K' decided to pop in for a visit?  
  
"Nevermind, T.K. It's not mom. It's just some girl," said Matt, calmly. He walked back in front of the TV screen without opening the door.   
  
"Some what? Oh my gosh!" yelled T.K, as he finished processing what his big brother just said. Without further thought, he rushed to the door, forgetting all about the video game.  
  
This was just what Matt was hoping for. He undid the pause and begin dealing fatal blows to T.K's character. In a few seconds, he was once again declared champion by the game.   
  
Meanwhile, T.K opened the door with perfect gentleman grace. "How ya doing K-mom!" he said, obviously startled and surprised by this unexpected turn of events. "I'm fine. Just help carry the groceries into the house," ordered his mother. He obeyed, but not before shooting his older brother a venomous glare. Whoa! If looks could kill, call me dead! thought Matt, sheepishly smiling back.  
  
At dinner....  
  
"You cheated! I demand a rematch!" said T.K, an angry look on his face.  
  
"T.K! You know that won't be possible. Matt's going to college tomorrow," scolded their mother.   
  
"Maybe next time, little bro," said Matt, as he shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth.   
  
"Matt, dear. I hope you're not going to keep playing that gotar," said his mother. "It sounds just awful!"   
  
"It's a GUI-tar, Mom," corrected Matt. "Besides, everyone loves my band."  
  
"Hmmpphh. Everyone but me," muttered his mom. "So what classes are you taking, dear?"   
  
"Ummm....World History...Performing Arts...Literature, Calculus, and Chemistry," he replied, stuffing more rice into his mouth.   
  
"Aren't you going to take a sport?" inquired his mother, a bit anxious. If Matt spent all his time with his band and playing that gotar, his health might deteriorate.   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Mom KNEW you were going to say that!" T.K gleefully broke in. This was a perfect time for revenge. "That's why she signed you up for soccer!"   
  
Matt dropped his spoonful of rice. "WHHHHAAAATTTT!?"  
  
The next day at Tokyo University...  
  
"Attention all students! Due to the demolition of some dorm buildings, some rooms will have to be shared by both girls and boys......."  
  
Cheering erupted all over campus. But Yamato Ishida was too focused on his own problems to know what it was about. He just couldn't believe it! Betrayed by his own mother of all people. She KNOWS how much I hate sports! he thought, disgusted. "It was the only sport left, sweetie. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun!" he mimicked his mother's voice. He looked down at his guitar case. At least she didn't interfere with his music. Still....Just forget about it, Matt, he told himself, tired of being in a bad mood. Focus on finding your dorm room.   
  
B20.....B20....B20.....ah! B20! There it was. He inserted the key and entered. As he looked around, he thought, Not bad. Not bad at all. A king-sized bed and a couch. Everything looks fine......well, except for that couch. I sure hope I don't have to sleep on that smelly, old thing. Geez, it's even got holes in it. He looked down at his schedule, below the heading: ROOMMATES. He couldn't tell whether they were boys or girls because it only listed the last names. Takenouchi and Kamiya....hmmm....I could swear I've heard those names before....   
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Five  
  
  
"Hey, it won't be that bad. It's not like you suck or anything," said Tai, trying to console Sora. "You used to like soccer, remember?"   
  
"Yeah, I used to like it. USED TO being the key word. I bet I'm the only girl on the team, too," moaned Sora.   
  
"Forget about it for now. How 'bout we go look for our dorm room? I still can't believe we're roommates!" said Tai, happily.  
  
Sora grinned, temporarily out of her misery. Ever since Tai had found out that tiny bit of information, he acted as though he was on top of the world. But hey, she wasn't complaining either.  
  
An hour later....  
  
"Are we there yet?" groaned Sora. For the past hour, she had allowed Tai to drag her all over campus, searching for room B20, and still they hadn't found the right room.   
  
"Geez, how many times are you going to ask that?" scowled Tai.   
  
"Once every second," replied Sora, smiling sweetly. Then, in a syrupy voice, she asked,"Are we there yet?"   
  
Tai growled in such a way that Sora felt it was no longer safe to be around him. She took off, with Tai right behind her. Giggling, she ran down the hall, turning left. She could hear Tai's footsteps following her. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna tickle you to death!" yelled Tai. Sora could tell he was getting closer, so she tried to lose him in elaborate sequence of twists and turns....with no such luck. Finally, she was starting to tire. But before she stopped completely, a door caught her eye. 'B20', it read. She raced up to it and frantically, turned the knob. Unfortunately, it was locked. She reached into her pocket for the key. Then, Sora remembered that neither Tai or herself had it. The guy at the regestration desk had told them that the third roommate had claimed it, the Ishida guy.   
  
Please be here! Please be here! she said over and over in her mind, as she knocked loud and hard on the door. The door opened and suddenly, Sora was drowning in the blue of the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen in her life....  
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Six  
  
  
"I still can't believe it's you! You look so cute!" exclaimed Mimi, as she studied the now blushing Izzy from across the table. The two had left the computer store with their purchases and were now at a fastfood restuarant, chatting over lunch.   
  
"You don't look bad yourself," he muttered, a bit pleased.   
  
"It's almost been five years since we last met and it feels so good to be back," said Mimi. When she had heard she was coming back to Tokyo, she was ecstatic. She had missed all her friends very much. In fact, she could still remember the day she left....  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'll miss you guys!" sobbed Mimi, tears flowing freely. "How will I ever get over this?"   
  
In a grief-stricken voice, Izzy answered, "With the help of lots and lots of new clothes, that's for sure."  
  
Suppressing tears, Sora added, "Pink, of course."  
  
"Of course," Mimi echoed softly. She tried to conjure up a bright smile...but failed horribly.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Oh well. That's all in the past. What matters is the here and now. And right now, I am here with Izzy, thought Mimi, with a sniff. And what a pleasant surprise it was, to have met Izzy at the computer shop! She had not seen any familiar faces since the day she arrived. Who knew that a boring trip to the computer store could turn into such a delightful reunion with an old friend? Certainly not me! And to think, if I hadn't put that mirror in front of his face, we never would have met, she thought, trying to ignore what her conscience was telling her: that she'd been following Izzy ever since he entered the shop in order to get a chance to talk, not to mention flirt, with him.   
  
"Mimi? Mimi!" asked Izzy, concerned. "Are you ok? You kinda zoned off for a moment."  
  
"Umm...what? What were you saying again?" said Mimi, her thoughts interrupted.  
  
"I was just thanking you for helping me find my new laptop. How in the world did you ever come across it?" he questioned.   
  
"Oh, I was looking around and it just caught my eye, that's all. It looked kind of familiar," she replied. Again, her conscience pricked her. She had recognized it the instant she saw it. How could she forget? The countless times Izzy had typed on it when they were in the digital world...  
  
"But how did you know 'I' was perfect for it? How come not someone else? You didn't seem to know me at all until you saw me type Tentomon's name."  
  
"I...um..." stuttered Mimi, staring at her food, at a loss for words. He would laugh if he knew the truth. And the truth was, she had guarded that laptop, waiting for just the right person to claim it. She had felt it was kind of sacred...a precious momento from the digital world, even though it wasn't the original thing. It just didn't seem right to her that some ordinary person should get to own 'Izzy's' computer. It was like....like honoring Izzy's memory and when she had first saw that cute, red-headed stranger enter the store...well, she had felt that he was special. Special enough to own Izzy's laptop.   
  
"Was it because I was the cutest customer in the store?" teased Izzy, noticing her discomfort.  
  
Mimi forced a laugh. "Naw. It was because you were the only person whose hair color was similar to mine." And, if she had looked up, she would've have seen the disappointment that was clearly pasted on Izzy's face.   
~@~@~@~  
  
Wow. This guy sure has gorgeous eyes, thought Sora, drowning in an ocean of blue. But before she could say anything, the man curtly said, "No autographs," and slammed the door in her face.   
  
Shocked, then angry, Sora knocked again, louder than the last time. Who does he think he is?! God's gift to women!? She looked over her shoulder. Oh no! Tai was at the end of the hall. He'd be here in mere seconds. The door opened again. This time, Sora noted with satisfaction, he was pissed. Without any explanation whatsoever, she pushed the guy inside, went in, and slammed the door behind her.   
  
At his disbelieving looks, Sora hurriedly explained, "Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm Sora Takenouchi. Your roommate." "Hello," she added. Suddenly, she remembered she hadn't locked the door and at that moment, Tai barged in. "Good-bye!"   
  
"I'm gonna get you now!" roared Tai, with childish glee, and before Sora could move, he pounced on her. The two of them fell to the ground, with Tai on top and Sora on the bottom.   
Quickly, he pinned her hands down. Tai smirked as Sora struggled, "Now where do you think you're going?"   
  
Sora stopped moving and smiled sweetly, "I just want to introduce you to our new roommate, Mr. Ishida." Tai looked back to where his other roommate was standing. It was obvious that he had absolutely no idea what was going on. But before he could explain anything....  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Matt?"   
  
~@@@~  
  
"Hey look, you've got Computer Graphics with me! That's so cool!" said Mimi, as she compared schedules with Izzy.   
  
"Yeah, we've even got U.S History together, too!" replied Izzy, seemingly delighted at the news.   
  
"I'm glad I've got you in some of my classes. I mean, I'm a ditz at schoolwork and studying," said Mimi. "At least you'll be able to help me if I get stuck. You're a genius!"  
  
Izzy blushed scarlet. "You're not a ditz, Mimi. You're pretty."   
  
Mimi stared at him and turned pink. He thinks I'm pretty? She'd been told that she was beautiful by plenty of guys, but hearing it from Izzy made it seem like an extraordinary compliment.  
  
As he realized what he just said, Izzy turned an even darker red. "I mean...you're...you're pretty...pretty....intelligent! Yeah, that's it!" Whew! You're such an idiot, Izzy! How could you have told her she was pretty. She's your friend, not your girlfriend! he told himself.   
  
"Of course," murmured Mimi, softly. Izzy wouldn't think she was pretty, not in THAT way. They were friends and yet, the blush didn't quite leave her cheeks...   
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Seven  
  
  
"My god, it really is you!" exclaimed Tai. Forgetting all about Sora for a moment, he got up off the floor and went to greet his old friend, Yamato Ishida.  
  
"It's been so long, but you haven't changed a bit. Still the same reckless, old Tai. Who else would barge in like that?" replied Matt, with a grin. "Yep, even your hair is the same.  
  
"How 'bout you? I overheard you, you know. 'No autographs'," mimicked Tai, and they both started laughing.  
  
"Well, that's because I thought Sora was-"   
  
"Sora! Man, I forgot all about her!" Tai whirled around, just in time to see Sora rush to the bedroom door for refuge and open it. Too bad for her, the room was already full....with screaming Yamato fans!   
  
"What in the world?!" Sora was pushed aside as all the girls raced toward their idol. However, she did get to see Matt's face go from his normal color to cherry red to pink and, finally, to a ghostly white. "Not again!" he screamed as he ran out of the door, followed by a swarm of hysterical girls with autograph books. Soon, the only people left were her and Tai. They stood there, bewildered, for about five minutes.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"I don't know. Whatever it was, it sure resembled a hurricane," replied Sora. She walked into the bedroom with Tai behind her. What they found was a rope looped around one of the bed legs and an open window. Puzzled, they looked at each other.  
  
"You don't think they-"  
  
"It IS possible, but-"  
  
Sora was interrupted by a loud whisper from outside. "Guys? Guys! Help me up quick!" Startled, Tai and Sora walked to the window and looked out. "Down here!" said the voice. When they looked down, they found it belonged to a very distressed-looking Matt, who was hanging desperately from the rope. He had leaves in his hair and his clothes were all wet. The two stared at him with questioning looks.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Later.....  
  
"Wow, Matt. You must be really popular to have all those girls sneak into your dorm room just for your signature," said Tai, admiringly. The two had just started unpacking and were also commenting on what had happened earlier.   
  
"Fame isn't all it seems," sighed Matt. "That's the third time it's happened."  
  
"You sound as if it's a bad thing, being chased by dozens of beautiful women who worship the ground you walk on," teased Tai.  
  
"It is if you're in the shower and you have to run across campus in just a towel," Matt grimacing at the memory.   
  
"Oh. Good point."  
  
~@@@~  
  
Mimi glanced at her watch. She wished she could keep talking to Izzy, but it was getting late. So late that they were the only ones left in the restuarant. Plus, the manager was flashing dirty looks at them. "Um, Izzy? I think we should leave," she told him.  
  
"Why? We still got...," he looked at his watch. "..one minute before closing time. You're right. C'mon, I'll walk you to your dorm room."  
  
Together, they walked out into the cool night. A full moon was out and the sky was full of stars. "Wow. Isn't it beautiful?" asked Mimi, in awe, and staring up into the clouds.   
  
With his eyes glued to the pink-haired girl beside him, Izzy softly answered, "Sure is."  
  
~@@@~  
  
"Boy, I'm pooped!" said Sora, as she plopped down onto the sofa, between Tai and Matt. They all had spent the whole afternoon unpacking their stuff and now there were bunches of empty boxes all over the place.   
  
"Wow. I just spent the last five hours unloading my stuff. It's ten-o-clock," said Tai, looking at his watch.   
  
"Well, I would've have finished earlier if Matt hadn't kept bugging me to use my hairgel. At the end, I just gave him the whole bottle," said Sora, angrily.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Let my hair go flat?" defended Matt.  
  
"Oh no! Flat hair! Anything but that!" shrieked Tai, and he and Sora burst into giggles. Tai knew the joke was corny, but he felt that they all needed a bit of humor after a hard day's work. After a few minutes, he started up again.   
  
"It's a dog...," began Tai.  
  
Sora joined in, "It's a plane...."  
  
"It's...Matt's flat hair!" they finished together, and they started giggling again. Normally, Matt was a good natured person and he would have joined in. But, after five whole hours of strenuous work and the constant worrying about his hair, his temper had turned a bit....well, bad.   
  
"You know what, Tai? I'd rather have flat hair, then look like you!" retorted Matt.  
  
Sora stopped her giggles abruptly, but Tai ignored him and continued. Uh oh, thought Sora, worried, as she saw Matt's fists clench. He REALLY is mad. I'd better do something before he lashes out at Tai. Hmmm. I guess I should try and get his mind off anger. What if I... She snuggled closer to the blonde boy and put her arm around his shoulders. She summoned up her most sexiest voice and said,"Come on, don't be mad, Matt. I think you'd look hot with flat hair." As she saw him blush, his animosity forgotten, she pulled away and winked. Behind her, Tai had stopped laughing.  
  
~@@@~  
  
"Hey, there's my dorm building!" said Mimi, pointing.   
  
"Really? That's mine, too!" Izzy exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.   
  
Noiselessly, so as to not wake anyone since it WAS quite late, they made their way to the entrance and down the hall. Together, they both turned right....then left...then right....  
  
"Um, Izzy?" asked Mimi, smiling shyly and raising her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Are you following me?"  
  
"Why no, Mimi. This is the way to my dorm room. I remember it perfectly," replied Izzy, a bit perplexed. He had actually been meaning to ask her the same question. They continued walking quietly.  
  
"So Izzy, have you met your roommate?" questioned Mimi, trying to make some conversation. "Is he nice?"  
  
"Actually, I haven't met him. That is, assuming my roommate is a male. After all, there is a coed thing going on. But, I did finish unpacking all of my things right before I went to the computer store," answered Izzy.  
  
"Oh, I did all my unpacking first thing in the morning, when I got here. Then I went to eat breakfast. I haven't returned till now," said Mimi. "I haven't met my roommate, either," she added. Abruptly, they both stopped in front of the same door. A bit startled, they looked at each other in surprise for a few minutes.   
  
I wonder why she stopped....I guess she wants to say good-night.  
  
Why did he-oh. He must want to say good-night.   
  
"Well...um...good night, Mimi," said Izzy, reaching into his right pocket for his key. He would have to wait up for his roommate since he was the only one with the key.   
  
"Yeah. You, too. Good night," Mimi replied. She would have to knock softly because her roommate had the key. She raised her arm just as Izzy inserted his key into the same door. Once again, the pair stared at each other....  
  
"YOU'RE my roommate?!"  
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Eight  
  
  
Sora awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs that her mom was making in the kitchen. Through half-opened eyes, she looked at her wristwatch. 6:00 a.m. Oh well, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone, she thought as she rolled over in her bed. PLOP!   
  
Stunned, Sora found herself wide awake on the floor. She suddenly remembered where she was. She hadn't been at home in her soft, comfy bed. She had been sleeping on the most God-forsaken couch in the history of all time. She looked at the holes that were in it with digust before standing up. Sleeping on that thing had not been fun.   
  
  
Flashback From The Night Before  
  
"Sora and I will take the bed," declared Matt, when they all had gotten sleepy. He looked at Tai. "Guess that leaves you to take the couch."  
  
"No way! I refuse to sleep on that...on that..." stuttered Tai, furious. "I'll take the bed with Sora."  
  
"No, you won't!"  
  
"Yes, I will!"  
  
"No, you won't!"  
  
"Yes, I will!"  
  
"No, you wo-"  
  
"Stop it! Do you want to wake up everyone in this building?" burst in Sora, exasperated. "You guys are such babies! I'll take the couch!"  
  
They both stopped abruptly and grinned, as if they expected she would say that. "Ok," they replied and without another word, they rushed into the bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
Why do I get the feeling I've been tricked?  
  
Flashback Ends   
  
  
"Hey, sleepy-head! You're awake at last," commented Tai, as he calmly poured oil into a pan.   
  
Sora blinked and then rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Tai? Is this a dream? Since when do YOU get up early and cook? In a apron, too, I see." He was wearing a pink-checked apron over his soccer uniform.   
  
Tai blushed, then scowled. "Can't a guy get up and make breakfast for his best friends? Besides, I have-I mean, WE have soccer practice at seven."  
  
"Oh, in that case, I'd better get ready." Sora got her uniform and went to the bathroom door. However, when she turned the knob, it was locked.   
  
"Matt's in there," Tai informed her. "Been there for about an hour and he's still not ready." He then called out," Hey Matt! Are you still alive? How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"Sunnyside up!" replied a muffled voice.   
  
"What about you, Sora?"  
  
"Um...I'll take 'em scrambled."   
  
The door suddenly opened and Matt came out in his soccer uniform.  
  
"My god, Matt! Is that you?" asked Sora, her mouth opened nearly to the ground. "Since when do YOU play soccer?" Behind her, Tai had started laughing. Matt glared at him.   
  
"My mom signed me up....shut up, Tai!" he growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt," Tai replied, gasping for air. "But in soccer...you don't need a helmet!"   
  
~@@@~  
  
Izzy yawned and put his arm around the sweet-smelling pillow. How strange, he thought, drowsily. This pillow possesses pink hair, just like Mimi's...just like MIMI'S?! Izzy felt like someone had just splashed him with ice cold water. As if he had been burned, he pulled away and got out of bed, last night's events rushed back to him....  
  
  
Flashback  
  
Izzy and Mimi entered their dorm room, their eyes never leaving each other's face. Izzy cleared his throat nervously. "So...um....what a surprise!" Boy, how many of them can a person get in one day?  
  
"Yeah...what a surprise," Mimi gulped and then tried to muster up a smile.   
  
"So..uh...good night, Mim," said Izzy, not being able to think of anything else to say.   
  
"Good night, Izzy."   
  
They both walked in front of the same bedroom door and that's when they realized that there was only one bed.   
  
~@@@~  
  
"You take it, Mimi!" argued Izzy. For the last half hour, he had been trying to persuade Mimi to take the bed and let him sleep on the floor.  
  
"Izzy, I can't do that. That would be just too selfish of me," gently refused Mimi. "How 'bout I sleep on the floor and you on the bed?"   
  
Izzy's expression softened for a moment at her kind offer. She's so nice. But he shook his head. After a few minutes of thinking, he said,"Since we don't have a couch or anything AND neither of us will let the other sleep on the floor, how about we just SHARE the bed?"  
  
Mimi thought it over. "Sure, why not? You can sleep on the left and I'll sleep on the right. We'll make the middle a boundary that we can't cross."  
  
"Agreed," Izzy said, satisfied.   
  
Flashback Ends  
  
But you crossed the boundary, you idiot! he thought to himself. Let's just hope she was still asleep at the time. Quietly, he tiptoed to the other side of the bed. Mimi was snoring softly. For a few minutes, Izzy stared at her peaceful face, not willing to tear himself away. On a wild impulse, he raised a trembling hand and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek, enjoying the softness of her skin. Finally, he turned and left for the bathroom to get ready.   
  
~@@@~  
  
Tai, Matt, and Sora walked onto the field where the rest of the soccer team was. The coach was a tall, fierce-looking man. He turned to Tai and Matt, studying them. He nodded and smiled with approval. Both of the boys beamed. However, when his eyes reached Sora, his mouth turned into a sneer. "Sorry, miss. But I think you've got the wrong uniform. That's for soccer, not cheerleading."  
  
Quiet titters broke out and Sora turned red from embarassment. She gulped nervously, then answered,"I'm on the team, sir. My name is Sora. Sora Takenouchi."  
  
The coach glared at her before studying his list of names. "In that case, girly, you're late. Give me five laps around the field." "By the way, I'm Mr. Hiroshima," he added scornfully, as if she didn't deserve to know his name.   
  
Sora waited for him to assign the same punishment to Tai and Matt. After all, they came at the same time she did. But Mr. Hiroshima said nothing to them and that's when she realized that he meant only for her to run.   
  
~@@@~  
  
Mimi walked into her Computer Graphics class. Everyone was sitting in pairs and at each desk, there was a computer. Nervously, she looked for a seat. Her gaze landed on the empty chair beside Izzy. Might as well sit next to him. After all, he is the only one I know in here, she thought, as she walked over.  
  
Izzy examined the computer in front of him. Man, what a disappointment! I was expecting better than this piece of junk. This is gonna make Computer Graphics pretty dull, he thought, glumly.   
  
Suddenly, Izzy felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Mimi, smiling shyly as she asked,"Do you mind if I sit next to you, Izzy?"  
  
"No problem, Mimi. Go right ahead," he replied, delighted as the pink-haired girl slid into the chair beside him. I was wrong. This won't be boring at all....  
  
~@@@~  
  
Sora jogged up to the bench where the rest of her teammates were sitting after she finished running. She sat down next to Tai, who was hanging on Mr. Hiroshima's every word. She could tell by the admiring look on his face that Mr. Hiroshima was his idea of the perfect coach.   
  
"In order to decide which position to assign you, I will have you face off against each other. It'll be sort of like a tournament. That way, I can study your abilities and skills and at the same time, you're having fun. Understood?" said Mr. Hiroshima. Everyone nodded. "Good. So which two want to go first? Raise your hand!"   
  
Only Tai had his hand in the air, so Mr. Hiroshima had to pick the second person. "Hmmm. Ok, how 'bout Ishida? Is there someone here by the last name of Ishida?" Sulkily, Matt raised his hand and stood up. "Ok, it's settled. You two will start first. Whoever scores the first three goals will get to keep on playing. Now get on the field and show me what you can do!" Matt walked miserably onto the grass where Tai was already there and waiting, with a mischievious smile on his face.  
  
"I don't care how bad you humiliate me. Just go easy on the hair, ok?"  
  
Minutes later....  
  
Matt lunged at the ball, at an attempt to steal...only to miss and fall headfirst into a puddle of dried mud. Sora groaned and covered her eyes. I can't bear to watch.   
  
At the end, Matt was covered in mud stains and Tai hadn't even broken a sweat. "Good job, Kamiya. Very impressive," complimented the coach. "Ready to face someone new?" Tai nodded eagerly. "Ok....I pick...Takenouchi!"   
  
Sora moaned and put her face in her hands as Mr. Hiroshima called out her name. Even though she was better than Matt, she still couldn't compare to Tai. Bravely, Sora stood up and walked to the field.   
  
"If you don't want to continue, girly, I'd be MORE than happy to let you quit," the coach whispered sneeringly, as she passed.   
  
At once, Sora filled with anger. So, she thought, furious, he thinks I can't handle it. Well, I guess I'll have to show him just what Sora Takenouchi can do!  
  
Tai smirked when he saw her come onto the field. "Sora, are you sure you're up to the challenge?" he asked irrogantly, as he dropped the ball to the ground.  
  
"You bet," she replied. "But what about you? Are you sure you can take me on?" Without waiting for his answer, she kicked the ball and started running after it. She could hear Tai behind her, closing in. Putting on an extra spurt of speed, she raced ahead and scored the first goal. On the bench, she could hear Matt cheering. Sora turned around to face a scowling Tai. "You know what? You're right. Soccer is fun!" she said, brightly  
  
"I was just going easy on you. But from now on, no more Mr. Nice Guy," he told her.   
  
Sora rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm SOOO scared."  
  
Tai smiled wickedly. "You should be."  
  
They went back to the middle of the field. Tai dropped the ball between them again. But before Sora could do anything, Tai kicked it sideways and sprinted after it. Instantly, Sora was after him and they were soon neck to neck, with the goalposts looming closer and closer with each step.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tai. But this is something I have to do," she said, right before she tripped him. She was just about to go after the ball, when she felt a foot hook around her ankle, causing her to fall.  
  
"No, you're wrong, Sora. I'M the one that should be sorry," replied Tai, right before he got up to score a goal. Sora got to her feet, smiling. She should've expected Tai would do something like that. She walked up to him.  
  
"That does it. No more Miss Nice Girl," she told him, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"  
  
"Sure thing, teacher. But just don't forget to spank me if I'm bad," replied Tai, winking.   
  
Together, they jogged to the middle of the field. Once more, Tai dropped the ball. He feigned to the left, while kicking the ball wildly to the right. The ball neared dangerously close to the edge of the mud spot that Matt had fell into earlier. Tai ran as fast as he could after it. Just as he was about to kick the soccer ball away, he felt Sora trip him, causing him to fall into the mud.   
  
Sora stopped at the edge, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, Tai. I just couldn't resist." She offered her hand to help him get up.  
  
Tai looked at her for a moment before taking her hand. "Wrong again, Sora. I'M still the one that should be sorry," he told her, right before he pulled her into the mud beside him.  
  
"Taaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!" screamed Sora, as she suddenly fell into a big pile of mud. "Thanks alot! Now I'm all dirty!" she complained.   
  
"You're welcome," he grinned, as he stood up and offered her his hand. Sora took it and tried to pull herself up. But, she must have pulled too hard because Tai slipped again, this time falling directly on top of her. His face was suddenly only a few inches away from hers and, for what seemed an eternity, they stared into each other's eyes.   
  
"I still didn't learn my lesson, you know," Tai whispered, his voice taunting and at the same time, husky.  
  
In a low, seductive voice, Sora replied, "Well, that's because you've been a very,..." She paused and raised her head so that the distance between them was reduced to mere centimeters. "..VERY naughty boy."  



	2. College Buds

Continue on, faithful reader...  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Nine  
  
  
The bell suddenly rang, but Tai and Sora remained as they were, not daring to even breathe. Wow, thought Sora, and I thought Matt's eyes were gorgeous. His don't even come close to Tai's.  
  
"Kamiya!" hollered the coach, interrupting the moment. "Get out of the mud! Practice is over! Hit the showers, boy!" With his heart pounding and his face flushed, Tai got off Sora and walked to the boys' locker room.   
  
Meanwhile, Sora slowly stood up and headed toward the girls' locker room. She couldn't believe what just happened. Did that mean that she liked Tai? Nah...we were just joking like usual, she convinced herself. But, deep down, she wasn't so sure.  
  
~@@@~  
  
Izzy waited in the lunchline, reviewing the morning classes in his head. Boy, I'm hopeless, he thought. I can't seem to remember any of them...except for Computer Graphics. During all his other classes, he had sat bored, not paying attention. But it really didn't matter, he was already far more advanced than his fellow peers. So, he just spent the time thinking of Mimi and how lucky he was to have her for a friend. If I ever decide to get married, I hope my wife will be someone like her, Izzy thought as he paid for his lunch at the cashier. He walked out of the cafeteria to look for somewhere to sit.   
  
"Hey Izzy! Come sit with us for lunch!" someone called out. Izzy whirled around and spotted the voice. His heart gave an unexpected leap. It was Mimi and she was sitting under the tree with some girl. He walked over. "Hi Mimi!" he said brightly, as he sat down under the shade.   
  
"You'll never believe who this is!" Mimi gestured to her brown-haired friend. "It's Sora!"   
  
Sora raised her eyebrows. "THIS is Izzy?! Mimi, you didn't tell me he was cute!" Mimi scowled as Izzy blushed. "So how did you to meet?" he asked.  
  
"Turns out we have Advanced Spanish together," answered Mimi. "We were just leaving out the door when Sora turns and asks me my name."  
  
"Well, you looked lonely during class. I figured you could use a friend," said Sora.   
  
"Still the same old mother hen, eh? Always taking lost chicks under your wing, as usual," teased Mimi.   
  
"Hey, what about you? Pink hair?" grinned Sora. "Looks like you didn't change much either."  
  
Mimi huffed. "I've changed. I'm much more mature AND sophisticated. Just ask Izzy." She added,"He's my roommate, you know."  
  
"Oh, really? Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" asked Sora, winking suggestively. Izzy choked on the soda he was drinking and Mimi turned red. Indignantly, they both responded at the same time.   
  
"OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
"Ok, ok. No need to get all worked up. It was just an idea," Sora exclaimed, defensively putting her hands on her ears.   
  
"Well, it was a stupid idea," Mimi stiffly replied. But personally, she actually liked it.   
  
~@@@~  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"That's probably Izzy and Mimi now," she told Matt and Tai. "I'll get the door."   
  
It was late into the afternoon and she had invited Mimi and Izzy over around five-o-clock to have a study session. It was only the first day, but already they were all swamped with homework. Sora looked through the peephole and sighed with exasperation.   
  
"Matt, it's your fans....again. They're in the hall. It looks like there's about fifty of them this time," said Sora.   
  
The rock superstar paled. "Tell them I don't live here." He then ran into the closet to hide.  
  
Sora sighed again before opening the door. With a fake smile, she asked,"Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"We want Yamato!" chorused all the girls, together.  
  
"I'm sorry. But he doesn't stay in this dorm room."  
  
"Liar! We saw him come out of here this morning!" shrieked a fan. The others all nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well, you must have made a mis-"  
  
"Give it up! We know he's in there!" interrupted another girl. All the fans nodded once more.   
  
"Fine. I'll get him for you. Hold on." Sora closed the door and locked it. She walked to the closet door. "Matt, they know you're here. They didn't believe me. I'm gonna have to give you over to them. Sorry."  
  
The door opened and a trembling Matt came out. "Sora, please! I beg you! Don't do this to me!" he pleaded.   
  
"But they'll just disrupt our study session. If they start chanting your name and pounding on the door like last time, I'll go nuts! It's soooo annoying!"   
  
"Come on, Matt. They're just girls. They can't do anything. Don't be such a chicken," smirked Tai.   
  
"Shows how much you know," snarled Matt, angrily. He turned to Sora again. This time, he kneeled on the floor, with a puppy dog face. "Sora...my friend, my roommate. Show mercy on me. If you help me with my plan to get rid of them, I'll make sure that you'll never.....," he thought hard for a moment, "you'll never have to sleep on the couch again!"  
  
"Hmmmm." Sora thought this over. "Deal," she said and she held out her hand for him to shake it. But instead, Matt took it and lead her over to the door. Tai watched curiously. What's he gonna do?  
  
"Matt, what in the world?! You're not gonna throw me out there, are you? They'll trample me alive!"  
  
"It's part of my plan," he replied. "I just want you to declare that I'm your boyfriend. That way, they can't chase me anymore...cause I'm already taken."   
  
"Oh, I see," said Sora, getting calm. "That's pretty clever."  
  
"Thanks. I thought it up myself," he replied, opening the door. The fans cheered hysterically and got ready to pounce. But before they could, Sora raised her hand to stop them. "Now wait a minute here," she told them, angrily. "What are you going to do to my...BOYFRIEND?" She put her arm around his waist and looked at Matt's face adoringly. Playing his part, Matt put his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her hair.   
  
Instantly, the noise stopped. A hush fell over every fan in the hall. Slowly, but gradually, sobbing noises could be heard. A few of the girls were starting to leave and the rest were stunned. Satisfied, Sora was just about to shut the door in their faces when one of them put their foot in the way.   
  
"I don't believe you!" the fan snarled, angrily. "If he really IS your boyfriend, prove it! Kiss him or something!"  
  
Matt frowned. He hadn't anticipated this. He suddenly started to sweat in fear. The girls that were left were starting to look at him in the same way a tiger would look at a piece of meat, hungrily. In fact, one of the fans had slid up to his side. She cooed in his ear,"How 'bout you and I give this crowd the slip? We could go to my place and...."  
  
That was the last straw. Matt panicked. Forcibly, he turned Sora around to face him and crushed his lips to hers. There was a loud gasp from all his fans before they all started to cry. Within minutes, the hall was empty. As soon as they realized this, Sora and Matt jumped apart.   
  
"What in the wor-if I knew you were gonna do THAT, I never would've agreed to your stupid deal!" shouted Sora, face blushing and, at the same time, eyes flashing. She looked like she was about to explode.   
  
"Uh oh. Someone's in trouble," Tai whispered, smiling. He didn't want to admit it, but he would much rather have Sora be angry than happy about being kissed by Matt.   
  
Matt gulped and tried some of his boyish charm. "Come on, Sora. I was desperate. I admit this idea kinda backfired a bit. But it still worked. Besides, I would've pretended to be gay and kissed Tai if I had to." Both boys grimaced and shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" asked Sora, still mad.   
  
Matt stuttered. "Um....I...er...because you're..uh...prettier than he is?"   
  
Sora threw her hands up in irritation. Then, she stomped into the bedroom and slammed the door.   
  
Tai whistled, admiringly. "You were lucky, man. You just barely escaped total destruction."   
  
Matt sighed in relief. "I know." Talk about a brush with death.  
  
"So.....was it worth it? Is she a good kisser?" Tai asked, trying to be nonchalant, yet he was eager to hear the answer.   
  
Matt grinned and winked. "Oh yeah."  
  
~@@@~  
  
"Mimi, ready to go?" asked Izzy, putting on his backpack. "Sora, Tai, and Matt will be waiting for us!"   
  
"Yep," she replied, hefting up her own backpack. "Whoooooa! This thing weighs a ton!" She tried to lean forward, only to fail and fall backward on her butt.   
  
Izzy stifled a giggle. "Here, I'll take out a few books," he said. He went behind Mimi and kneeled down. He tried to ignore the sweet, strawberry scent of her hair as he took out three books.   
"There," he declared, "I'm finished. You can stand up now."   
  
Mimi got off the ground with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Izzy." She reached for the books that were in his hands.   
  
Izzy shook his head and replied,"It's ok, Mimi. I'll carry them for you." Mimi blushed and looked at the ground. Maybe Sora was right. Maybe Izzy did like her.   
  
~@@@~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!   
  
"It's us!" called Mimi, with Izzy right behind her. "Open up!"   
  
The door opened and the two walked in. They happily greeted Tai and Matt. "Nice place," commented Izzy, looking around. "Except for the couch, though."   
  
"Yeah. This is cool room," said Mimi. "It's so much bigger than ours. Where's Sora?"  
  
"Sora's in the bedroom. She's still kind of upset over something that happened earlier," Tai informed them. Both Mimi and Izzy noticed that Matt blushed at that.  
  
"I'm ok now," a new voice said, startling everyone. They all turned to see Sora. She smiled brightly. "Are you guys ready to start hitting the books?"  
  
Three hours later....  
  
"No more," moaned Mimi. "I can't take anymore!"  
  
"Me, too," agreed Matt.  
  
"Me, three," said Tai, throwing his chemistry book to the ground. "How 'bout you, Sora?"  
  
"If I have to learn one more thing on the French Revolution, I swear I'll use a guillotine on myself," she replied.   
  
Only Izzy seemed able to study. He was dutifully reading a book when suddenly, it was snatched out of his hand. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Give it back!"  
  
"Come on, Izzy! Lighten up! We're all pooped." Mimi dangled the book in front of his face. Izzy lunged for it, only to have her snatch it away again behind her back.   
  
"I'm not tir-" his sentence was broken off by a yawn. Everyone snickered.  
  
"Come on, Izzy. We need something fun to do. It's only 8: 30 and I'm already bored. Give me ideas, people!" Sora pleaded.   
  
"How 'bout we give each other make-overs?" suggested Mimi. Not surprisingly, all the boys refused to partake in such an activity. The girls were forced to drop it.   
  
"I think we should keep studying." Izzy ducked just in time to avoid the books that came flying at his head.  
  
"Let's play truth and dare," Matt suggested, but everyone thought that was too childish.  
  
"We can drink beer and get really drunk," offered Tai. Everyone looked at him.   
  
"Yeah right, and where are we gonna get it from?" asked Sora, sarcastically.   
  
"That's easy. I brought three packs of Miller Light from home without my parents catching me. I put it in the back of the closet where you can't see it. Here, I'll go and get it now," replied Tai. He walked over to the closet and returned shortly with a pack of beer. Everyone stared at him with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"What? What's the problem? We're all eighteen or over, right? That means it's legal for us now. I just wanted to see what it's like to drink," Tai shrugged, a bit uncomfortable. "Aren't you guys up to this? I think we should try it at least once. I mean, isn't this what college life is about? Experiencing new things?" An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sora spoke out, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "He is right, you know," she pointed out, defensively. "We should try it once, at least."   
  
"Well....if Sora's in," Mimi paused,"..then I'm in, too." Matt and Izzy simply nodded.   
  
Tai thought for a moment. A mischievious gleam came into his eyes. "How 'bout we drink AND play a game of truth and dare...at the same time? Whenever it's your turn, you have to drink a bottle after you finish telling the truth or doing the dare. Agreed?"   
  
Everyone nodded. Even though truth and dare had sounded boring and immature just a few minutes ago, now it sounded much more exciting and sophisticated.   
  
"All righty then. Let the game begin!" Tai smiled wickedly. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Ten  
  
  
During the first couple of rounds, the truths and dares were simple. Prank calls, telling whether you wore boxers or briefs,....small things that were considered easy to do. But, as everyone drank more and more, boundaries and restrictions became far less important. The game soon forced the group of friends to do things that they would never even consider while sober.  
  
"Ok, Matt. It's your turn," said Sora, after downing another bottle of alcohol. "Truth or dare?"  
  
He thought for a moment before deciding. "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go next door in your boxers and knock on the door." Sora grinned wickedly.  
  
Matt laughed arrogantly before saying,"That's it? Piece of cake." He took off his shirt and pants and went out into the hall. After he left, Sora jumped up and went to lock the door.   
  
Tai sighed, drunkenly. "I'm disappointed in you, Sora. I know you could've done better."  
  
Sora winked. "Just wait. I happen to know for a fact that our neighbors are major fans of our famous friend. But don't worry, they can't do anything to him....except alert every Matt lover within a mile radius." Everyone cocked their ears to listen.   
  
A high-pitched scream echoed throughout the building. "OH MY GOD! IT'S YAMATO! AND HE'S ONLY IN HIS BOXERS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another scream soon followed, just as loud.  
  
"That must be her roommate...," Sora paused, listening. They then heard the noise of about a hundred slamming doors and more yells. "....and THAT must be every girl in this building responding to the thought of Matt in boxers," she finished.   
  
There was suddenly a loud and frantic pounding on the door. "Let me in! Hurry! Come on!" But it was hopeless, noone moved a muscle. Matt's voice soon faded and everyone looked at Sora in admiration.   
  
"That's my girl!" Tai clapped and whistled. Sora tried to stand up and take a bow, but she wobbled and fell back onto the couch giggling.   
  
"I guess we'll have to wait for Matt to get back now," said Izzy. They all waited for about half an hour until Matt finally reappeared, breathing hard and covered in sweat.  
  
"I lost them. Thank god." Matt glared viciously at Sora. He gulped down a bottle of beer and then asked Tai, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Tai answered readily. "I can take anything you throw at me."  
  
"Really? In that case, I dare you to go around this floor, knock on ten doors, and kiss the person who opens it by surprise." Matt grinned.  
  
"Fine. No problem," replied Tai, in a confident voice. "I can do that."   
  
Afterwards...  
  
"Poor Tai. Your cheeks are so red," pitied Mimi.   
  
"That's because everyone he pressed his lips against were girls. They all slapped him," said Sora. She thought for a moment and grinned. "Hmmmm. Does that mean you're a bad kisser, Tai?"   
  
Tai scowled. "I'll have you to know that I'm a terrific kisser. They were just too surprised to realize it."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure, we believe you," Matt said dryly.   
  
Tai glared at him and drank his seventh bottle of beer.When he was finished, he turned to Mimi and asked,"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm....truth," she replied, nervously.   
  
"If you could make out with anyone here, who would it be?"  
  
With the alcohol affecting her brain, Mimi automatically answered,"Izzy."   
  
Izzy, who at the time was drinking, choked. "Wh-what?!" he sputtered.   
  
"I'd choose you, of course. You're nice, smart, sweet......," Mimi trailed off. She leaned closer to Izzy to whisper in his ear. "You're cute, too." She winked and giggled drunkenly. "Ok, Sora. Your turn. Truth or dare?"   
  
Head spinning, Sora replied,"Dare."  
  
"Hmmmm," Mimi thought out loud. "What should I make you do?" Matt, who was looking for revenge, whispered in her ear eagerly. "Good idea, Matt. Sora, my dare is that you go to room B29 and strip for its occupants. It's just down the hall so you don't have to walk far," Mimi told her.   
  
Sora started to protest, but all the drinking had made her bold and reckless, just like....well, just like Tai. She decided to throw caution to the wind. After all, everyone else did their dares. "All right. I just hope they're prepared for a show that they'll NEVER forget." She stumbled into the bedroom to get ready. In a few minutes, she reappeared in some baggy clothes and a boombox. Opening the door, she walked out.   
  
Mimi turned back to Matt. "Who's in room B29?"   
  
"Just some members of my band," Matt told her. "They've been dying to meet some girls. I'm pretty sure they won't mind at all if Sora goes in and gives them a little sh-"  
  
At these words, Tai was suddenly sober and worried. What if these guys decided to take advantage of her? He filled with anger at the thought. He rushed out the door before Matt could finish. "I've gotta stop her!" he called back over his shoulder.   
  
Izzy, Mimi, and Matt followed. They could hear the music already. When they reached room B29, the door was already open. They peeked inside and gasped. Sora's clothes were scattered all over the ground and she was dancing around a guy in nothing but a bikini. The guy grinned, as if he couldn't believe his luck.   
  
Tai scowled and grabbed Sora's arm. But she pulled away, saying,"Lemme finish first, Tai!"   
  
She put her arms around the other guy, who agreed, "Let her finish first, Tai!"  
  
They were just about to kiss when Tai leaped forward and grabbed her arm again. Using all his strength, he pulled her away. Picking her up, he said angrily,"Sora! That's enough! You're leaving! Now!"  
  
"Hey! Stop! What do you think you're you doing?!" Sora struggled as he slung her over his shoulder and carried her back to their room. "Put me down! I haven't finished ye-" She passed out before her sentence was complete.   
  
"Boy, she's out like a light," commented Matt. He, Izzy, and Mimi followed Tai into the bedroom. They watched, as Tai gently laid Sora on the bed. He covered her with a blanket and tenderly kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Good night, Sora," Tai whispered, softly. He then turned to the rest of his friends. "Does anyone know what time it is? I'm tired."   
  
Izzy glanced at his watch. "It's 11:30 now."  
  
"No wonder I'm so exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open and all that alcohol isn't making me feel any better," complained Matt.   
  
"Me, too." Mimi yawned. "I think it's time for me and Izzy to go."   
  
"It's pretty late. Do you guys want to sleepover instead?" asked Tai. But Izzy and Mimi had already turned to leave. Before they even reached the bedroom door, however, they collasped onto the floor, sound asleep.   
  
"I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'."   
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Eleven  
  
  
Tai opened his eyes and sat up. His head hurt and his stomach didn't feel too good either. "I'll kick myself if I ever even THINK about drinking again," he groaned.   
  
"You better. Otherwise, I'll kick you."  
  
Tai turned to see Sora sitting beside him on the bed. She was still in her bikini and it looked like she had woken up at the same time he did, looking exactly how he felt.   
  
"I have a migraine the size of Europe. What happened before I passed out?" moaned Sora, clutching her head. "All I seem to remember is going out the door and down the hall to-" She stopped, horrified at the memory that was coming to her. "OH. MY. GOD." Putting her hand to her mouth in shock, Sora looked like she was gonna cry. She stood up with her knees shaking violently. Apparently, her coordination was still a bit affected by all the alcohol in her system.   
  
Tai got out of bed and caught her right before she fell. Putting his arms around her, he whispered soothingly in her ear,"It's ok. I did stupid things last night, too. We all did."  
  
She laid her head down on his shoulder and begin to cry softly. "If it wasn't for you, Tai, I might have even gone all the way with the dare. How can I ever thank you for being such a great friend?"  
  
Gently, Tai pulled back to look her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she looked down dejectedly. He put his hand under to chin and lifted it up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "A smile would be nice," he told her. As Sora obeyed, Tai released her and grinned wickedly. "Besides, hugging you in that bikini was thanks enough."   
  
~@@@~  
  
After the others had woken up, they all assembled in the kitchen. They had each experienced hangovers that felt astonishing similar to the feeling people get when they bang their heads on the walls.   
  
"Now I know why there's an age limit to that stuff," commented Mimi, while looking at an empty beer bottle.  
  
"I know what you mean. I can't believe I was so drunk that I actually went outside in just my boxers," said Matt.  
  
"Well, I had to go around and ki-" Tai broke off when he noticed the look on Sora's face. She was staring at the ground and blinking repeatedly. Tai could tell she was trying to keep back the tears. "Nevermind. Just forget it. Let's just forget it all happened, ok? From now on, I don't want to talk about last night ever again."   
  
Mimi followed Tai's gaze. "You're right, Tai. Last night is best left forgotten. We'll never bring it up in our conversation again.... Right?" She looked pointedly at Matt and Izzy and then nudged her head in Sora's direction.  
  
Izzy blinked. "What? Oh, right. I agree completely."   
  
"Yeah. My lips are sealed." Matt made the motion of zipping his mouth.   
  
Sora raised her head and smiled weakly at her friends. "Thanks, guys."   
  
Tai put his arm around Sora's shoulders. "No problem," he said. "We're all friends here. If you're uncomfortable with something, then we're uncomfortable with it, too."   
  
Sora turned and embraced him. For a moment, they forgot they weren't alone. "I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful friend. I don't deserve you, Tai," she whispered in his ear.   
  
Tai hugged her back. "No, I'm the one that's lucky to have you." They remained, arms around each other, until Matt finally cleared his throat.   
  
"Hey! I just realized something. I didn't have any dinner last night," he declared. "I'm STARVING."   
  
"Now that I think of it, I'm famished myself and classes start in an hour," agreed Izzy. "How will I ever get the nourishment I need?" He and Matt looked at Mimi and Sora.   
  
Mimi sighed. "Don't any of you boys know how to cook?"   
  
Matt and Izzy shook their heads, but Tai piped up cheerfully,"I can do eggs, but we're ran out. I can't make anything else so I guess it's up to just you and Sora."   
  
The girls went to work while the boys plopped themselves comfortably on the couch. Matt leaned toward Tai with a puzzled look. He whispered,"How can we be out of eggs? You made some for breakfast yesterday, remember? I'm pretty sure you didn't use the whole carton."  
  
"You're right," Tai replied, also whispering. "I just said that because I didn't want to cook. I hid them in the back of the fridge where the girls won't see it. They'll never know."   
  
"Oh." Matt lounged back into the couch.   
  
After a few minutes of just sitting there, he and Tai decided to have some fun. Loudly, Matt exclaimed,"I caught a glimpse of Sora in her bikini when she went to the bathroom and she was...." He whistled admiringly.   
  
Sora scowled. "I'm cooking your food, you know. You wouldn't want to be poisoned, would you, Matt?"   
  
"He's just kidding. You don't have to take it seriously, Sora," said Mimi, giggling.   
  
"Yeah, Sora was totally gorgeous," Tai agreed, ignoring the girls. "But I can't wait to see MIMI in a skimpy swimsuit. Right, Izzy?"   
  
"No doubt. I bet she'll be the only thing on earth that's hotter than the sun," Izzy replied, joining in. Mimi stopped giggling and glared at them.  
  
"You know what, Sora? I'm starting to think maybe poisoning them isn't such a bad idea."   
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. But I've got a better idea." Sora opened the fridge and pointed at the egg carton that was hidden in the back. "I overhead them talking," she told Mimi. "Tai's naturally loud. He couldn't whisper properly if his life depended on it." She took out the eggs and grinned. "Hope you have a good throwing arm, Mimi."   
  
The boys were still busy talking among themselves, but they stopped abruptly when they heard Sora call out,"Well, well, well....what do I have here? Some fresh, grade A chicken eggs!"   
Suddenly it seemed, the air was full of them. Within minutes, Matt, Izzy, and Tai were all covered in whites and yolks.   
  
"Wh-what?!" Tai spun around to face the girls.   
  
Mimi grinned at the look on his face. "Looks like you're not out of eggs, after all." She took out the last egg and threw it, hitting him directly on the face and splattering him some more. She dusted her hands and smirked. "Oops! I guess I was wrong. NOW, you're out."  
  
~@@@~   
  
After a while, the little drinking adventure became nothing more than a memory. As students, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi adjusted to life on campus. As roommates, they all became much closer friends. And with soccer, classes, and other activities on their minds, time seem to fly.  
September passed quickly, as did October and November. Soon, winter approached and with that came the dreaded finals. For awhile, things became strained and stressful with all the studying everyone seemed to be doing. But after it was all over, they all had a long winter break to look forward to.  
  
In Mimi's and Izzy's dormroom.....  
  
Izzy laid on the bed, staring at the wall. He knew it was dumb, looking blankly at some inanimated object, but he felt he owed it to himself. He had just spent the last three and a half months diligently studying, finishing homework, taking tests, and, not to mention, trying to maintain a 4.0 grade point average. It felt nice to be doing something stupid after all of that.   
  
"Hey! Whatcha doing?" Mimi plopped onto the bed beside him. She had just been checking the mailbox and had returned with a handful of envelopes. She looked at them. "Junk, junk, bill, junk, junk....oh no! The results of our finals are in!"   
  
Izzy sat straight up. "Really? Lemme see." He tore an envelope away from Mimi's hand and nearly ripped to shreds while opening it. He just had to know whether all his hard work had paid off. Izzy examined the letter and then jumped onto the bed, whooping. "Yes, yes, YES! All right! I did GREAT! In fact, I did BETTER than great!" He suddenly remembered that Mimi was in the room with him. He stopped hopping and sat beside her. "So...what'd you get?"   
  
Mimi looked down. "I'm frightened. I can't bare to look. I just know I flunked. You open it." With that, she handed the envelope to Izzy. She stared at his face, ready to figure out if she well or not by his expression.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mimi. You probably did fine. After all those hours in the library studying?" Izzy took out the letter and looked at it. His face dropped. "Well, maybe less the fine...."  
  
Mimi screamed and tried to snatch the letter out of his hand. But Izzy, who wanted to tease her a bit, stood up and ran out the door. "Tsk, tsk, Mimi. I'm very disappointed in you!" Mimi chased him.  
  
"Izzy, I'm gonna kill you! Give me the paper so I can see for myself! NOW!"   
  
In the living room, Izzy raced toward the door. He almost managed to open it halfway, before Mimi caught up. She put her hand on the door and slammed it shut. "Where do you think you're going?" she smirked.   
  
He gulped. "I was just....uh...going to get some fresh air?"  
  
Mimi moved forward, causing him to back up against the door. She put her arms on the door, one on each side of Izzy, trapping him. Leaning in until their noses were almost touching, she whispered fiercely, "I don't think so."  
  
Izzy started to sweat. "Mimi? Did I ever mention how pretty you are?"   
  
Mimi grinned. "And exactly how pretty am I?"   
  
"Um...really, really, really pretty?"   
  
"Come on, Izzy. Don't try and flatter me with that junk. Use all those long, complicated words you know and impress me," said Mimi, smiling brightly. Her face then changed into a glare. "You better."   
  
Izzy cleared his voice and grinned shakily. "Your voice is like music to my ears. It's so sonorous, so vivacious, so serene, so...so..." He paused, looking at Mimi's face.   
  
"Go on."  
  
"Your beauty is unsurpassed by any other. Your personality so amiable, so benevolent....I could exalt you forever!"   
  
"By all means, be my guest," replied Mimi, staring intently at him. Izzy's gonna have lots of girls lined up to go out with him soon. He just seems to be getting cuter and cuter everyday, she thought, with a twinge of jealousy. But before he could continue, the door suddenly opened, knocking Izzy into Mimi. Caught by surprise, his lips landed directly on hers. Together, they fell onto the floor, with Izzy on top and Mimi on the bottom.   
  
For what seemed an eternity, they laid there, his mouth on hers. Izzy's eyes widened as Mimi began to actually kiss him. After a few minutes, he started to respond. Passion that was never felt before flared in his heart. If this is how all girls kiss, I guess I should date more often, he thought, as Mimi wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, she stopped and pushed him away, blushing. They got up off the floor.   
  
"Wow, Mimi. You're....you're.....prodigious," said a dazed and breathless Izzy. But she wasn't listening. Instead, she looked over his shoulder. Izzy whirled around and there was suddenly a Matt, Tai, and Sora in the room with them. Apparently, they had witnessed everything.  
  
"Haven't you guys ever heard of something called 'knocking'?!" Mimi shouted, angry.   
  
"Oops," said Tai, sheepishly. "We just thought since the door was already open...." He trailed off as Mimi shot daggers at him with her eyes. She stalked toward him and he ran behind Sora, cowering.  
  
"Don't kill him just yet. Let him tell you the good news first." Protectively, Sora put her arm around Tai.   
  
"Ok, spit it out and it better be REALLY good. Otherwise...." Mimi pretended to slit her throat.   
  
"Well, um....my parents are out of town for a skiing trip so I just thought we should spend winter break at my house. Kari's there and I've invited Joe, too. Matt's gonna bring T.K. so it'll b-"   
  
Mimi interrupted happily. "A reunion? Oh my gosh, that is great news! I'm definitely gonna be there. Just let me go pack!" She ran to the bedroom.   
  
Once she was gone, Tai let out a sigh of relief and patted Izzy on the shoulder. "Boy Izzy, you've sure got a moody girlfriend. She's like a bomb ready to explode at any moment. Good luck in diffusing her." He turned and went out the door with Sora and Matt behind him.   
  
Now alone, Izzy let Tai's words sink in. Girlfriend? Mimi? But we're just friends..... He thought about the kiss. Aren't we?  



	3. College Buds

And the fic goes on...  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Twelve  
  
  
Mimi hummed happily as she packed her clothes. This reunion was gonna be a blast! Her thoughts turned back to the intimate moment she had shared with Izzy just a while ago. It replayed itself in her head. If I close my eyes, I can still feel his lips pressed against mine. Mimi sighed dreamily. For the past months, her feelings for Izzy had intensified greatly. Finally, admitting them by kissing him simply felt wonderful. She was just about to close her eyes and relive it again when she felt someone in the room with her. Turning around, Mimi saw it was Izzy. She smiled brightly.  
  
"We need to talk," Izzy told her. His face was solemn and serious.   
  
Mimi's smile faded. She felt the fear of being turned down invade her body. Even though she had enjoyed every minute of the kiss, she was still a bit afraid of what Izzy thought of it. I thought when he kissed me back it meant that he liked me, too. Was I wrong?   
  
Izzy cleared his throat nervously. "I just want to ask you something....er...." Come on, coward! Just do it!   
  
Mimi put on a fake happy face, but there was an unusual shakiness in her voice as she talked. "It's ok. I understand, Izzy. You don't have to say it. That kiss didn't mean anything to you." She turned around, her back facing him. She felt sadness overwhelm her, causing tears to run down her face and her shoulders to shake with silent sobs. Suddenly, two arms surrounded her, crushing her softly. She turned her head and found herself looking into Izzy's eyes.  
  
"You're wrong, Mimi. That kiss meant the world to me." With that, Izzy brushed his lips across hers, savoring their sweet taste. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Stunned, Mimi stood unmoving for a long time, unable to believe her ears.   
  
Izzy pleaded, a bit worried, "Say something, Mimi. If you don't want to, I'll understa-"   
  
Breaking free from Izzy's embrace, Mimi faced him. Jerking him down by the collar of his shirt, she crushed her mouth to his, interrupting what he was about to say. When they were almost out of air, they broke apart. Cheeks flushed and grinning wickedly, she asked him,"Does that answer your question?"   
  
Heart racing, Izzy replied, "Depends. If I say no, will you do that again?"   
  
~@@@~  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
"You go on ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just forgot my jacket and toothbrush," Mimi called out.   
  
Izzy nodded. "See you in a bit." He pecked her on the cheek and left out the door.   
  
Mimi felt that blissful sensation come over her again. I'm so lucky, she thought, as she went in the bathroom. Izzy is just so perfect. She took her toothbrush and put it in her bag. She went into the bedroom and got her jacket. Just as she was about leave, she spotted an envelope on the floor.   
  
It was the result of Izzy's finals. Curious, she picked it up and took out a bunch of letters. She stared with surprise and awe as she leafed through them. Wow, he really is a genius. MY genius, she thought with pride. Mimi looked at the last paper in her hand. She was about to skip it when something caught her eye.   
  
It was from a place called T.T.I. Why would Tokyo Technology Institute be writing to Izzy? she wondered, suspiciously. She had heard it was a rich university for people with brains and an interest in computers that was both challenging and difficult. The perfect place for someone like her boyfriend. With a sense of foreboding, Mimi read on:  
  
Dear Mr. Izumi,  
Due to many recommendations by your teachers and your excellent test results, I, the dean at T.T.I, have decided to offer you a full scholarship my school. We expect you to come and enroll directly after you get this letter. There is no winter break for T.T.I students, so you will begin your classes immediately.   
  
Sincerely,  
Dean Steve Fuji  
  
Mimi dropped the letter as if she had been burned. No, no, no, no, no, no.... she repeated frantically, over and over in her mind. This wasn't supposed to happen. This couldn't happen. T.T.I. was halfway across the country. Izzy couldn't leave her. She wouldn't let him. But you have to. It's such a wonderful opportunity for him. You can't hold him back because of your own selfish reasons, her conscience told her.   
  
"Mimi?"   
  
Someone had called her name, but Mimi didn't move. She just stood there, motionless.   
  
Izzy walked over, concerned. "Are you ok? I didn't want to go alone, so I decided to come back. You know....that way we could announce the good news together!" He smiled cheerfully, but Mimi's eyes filled with tears at his words. Without another word, she embraced him tightly, as if she would never let go.  
  
"What's wrong, Mimi?" asked Izzy, startled at the sudden show of affection. He put his arms around and kissed her forehead. "Why are you so upset?" Mimi simply sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, Izzy spotted the letter on the floor. Breaking away gently, he picked it up. His heart leaped with joy and anticipation as he read the contents of the paper. He had always wanted to go to T.T.I. but he couldn't afford the high tuition price before. It was such a great school that had top of the line computers, challenging courses, intelligent teachers, and so much more...   
  
Wow. Am I lucky or what? First, Mimi- Izzy's happy thoughts stopped abruptly. He scanned the room. Where was his girlfriend anyway? He ran out the bedroom door and found her crying her heart out on the kitchen floor. "Don't be sad," said Izzy, taking into her into his arms again. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was making her feel so depressed. Trying to cheer her up by sharing his own good news, he said excitedly, "You'll never believe what that letter said. I-"  
  
"-got accepted to T.T.I?" Mimi broke in, her cheeks wet. She looked at him with her eyes filled with infinite pain and sadness. "I know."  
  
"Then why are yo-" Izzy stopped. It didn't take a genius to figure this out. She didn't want him to go. But why? It's not like it's fa- With a jolt, he realized it WAS far away. VERY far away. With the load of homework he'd get, he would barely have time to visit Mimi.   
  
Conflict clashed between Izzy's heart and mind. This is an one in a lifetime chance, Izzy! Go for it! encouraged his mind. But what about Mimi? You know she's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Better even than this stupid school, reasoned his heart. Izzy didn't deny it. He wanted to go badly to T.T.I, but he knew what was truly important. He cradled the beautiful girl in his arms and opened his mouth. "I'm not going, Mimi," he told her, softly.   
  
Mimi looked up with surprise. Not going? Studying his face carefully, she pulled away angrily and got up. He was doing this for her. "No! Are you insane?! Do you realize what you're throwing away?" she shouted, tears still streaming from her eyes. "You've got to go!"   
  
Izzy stood up slowly and replied fiercely,"That'll mean leaving you behind! I can't throw that away either!"   
  
"Don't do that for me! I'm not worth it!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"   
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Izzy felt something rise in his throat. He was gonna cry. Raising his hand to his cheek, he felt the wetness there and realized he was already doing so. "But if I go, how will I survive there without you?" he choked.   
  
Mimi embraced him, knowing that she had won and that he was going. She felt strangely satisfied and, at the same time, heartbroken. She whispered in his ear,"You're a genius. You'll figure it out." She kissed him gently, eyes shining brightly with tears. "Just don't forget me, ok?"  
  
Izzy hugged her closer and replied, voice breaking slightly, "How can I forget my soulmate?"  
  
~@@@~  
  
An hour later..........  
  
Izzy had just finished packing and was now holding Mimi in his arms tightly, savoring the little time he had left with her. "You can still prevent me from leaving, Mimi," he whispered.   
  
Mimi sobbed and looked up at him, with distress in her eyes. "Stop telling me that, Izzy! I can't, ok? I wouldn't be able to live with myself for being so selfish."   
  
"Bu-"  
  
"NO!!" Mimi touched his cheek tenderly and her voice turned softer, pleading. "Please, Izzy. Don't make this harder than it already is." She turned away, unable to look at him for the fear of giving in to his request. Be strong, she told herself. You have to do this.   
  
Izzy buried himself in Mimi's sweet scented hair. "Don't make me go," he begged. He turned her around and planted butterfly kisses all over her face.   
  
Mimi didn't give in, though she desperately wanted to. It would be so easy just to keep him here with me, she thought wistfully. She gave Izzy his final farewell kiss. "Till next time," she told him sadly. They both knew that it was going to be a while until they finally saw each other again.   
Mimi couldn't stay any longer. The defeated look on Izzy's face was making her heart ache with pain. She walked to the door and paused. Glancing back one last time, Mimi resisted the urge to run into his arms again. She made a mental picture of him in her heart and then left.  
  
Izzy stood there, watching the spot where the girl of his dreams had been only a few seconds ago. After a moment, he spoke out loud. "I always wondered what a broken heart feels like......I guess now I know."   
  
~@@@~  
  
Mimi sighed sadly and looked out the window of Tai's car. She had just told them everything: how she and Izzy had gotten together after the kiss, the letter from T.T.I...... She blinked furiously to keep back the tears.   
  
Sora looked at the girl sitting next to her in the backseat of the automobile. She felt a wave of compassion and sympathy wash over her. "Hey Mimi, if you need a shoulder to cry on....my shoulder's free," she offered.  
  
Mimi smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, Sora."   
  
Tai joined the conversation. "Cheer up, Mimi! We're on vacation, remember? There's only a few more miles until we reach my home!" He was right. Within a few minutes, they were parked in front of a two-story house. Everyone took their bags and walked onto the front porch.  
  
DING! DONG! Tai waited impatiently outside with the others. DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! He was just about to press the doorbell again, when Sora whacked his hand away.  
  
"I think that's enough," she told him sternly. "I'm sure Kari heard you. After all, she's home, isn't she?"   
  
"Yeah, I called her before we left but I could hear someone else in the background. I bet it's that boyfriend of he-"  
  
"Kari has a boyfriend?" cut in Mimi, out of her depression for the moment by this surprising piece of information. "How sweet! What's his name?"  
  
Tai frowned. "I don't know. We've never been introduced. I think Kari wants to keep his identity a secret or something because she never answers when I ask. I just hope he's not in the house right now. She always invites him over when I'm not there." He clenched his fist.   
  
"Hmmm. I wonder why," said Matt, dryly.  
  
"He better treat her right, that's all I'm saying...." Tai scowled deeply. He raised his hand to press the doorbell again but again, Sora stopped him by catching his hand in her own.  
  
"Sheesh! You've pressed it a thousand times already! Talk about brotherly love," exclaimed Sora. "Even if Kari's boyfriend is in there, I'm sure he's treating her just fine."   
  
Matt smiled wickedly and added,"If you ask me, I bet he's treating her MORE than just fine...."   
  
Tai's face turned from angry to worried and he wringed his hand away from Sora. DING DONG! DING DONG! He was just about to kick down the door when it suddenly opened, revealing a pretty brown-haired teenager. Squinting closely, Tai could tell she was blushing. It could only mean one thing. He exploded into a rage. "He's here, isn't he?! That rotten, good-for-nothing boyfriend of yours is here!" Tai ran into the room to search. "When I get my hands on him...," he muttered dangerously, looking in the closet. He rushed into a bedroom.  
  
One by one, the rest of the group filed into the house, each showing delight in being reunited with the holder of the Crest of Light.   
  
"You're so big, Kari! I wish T.K could see you now!" Matt grinned. "I bet you've missed him alot. He'll be joining us soon so you guys can get reacquainted."   
  
For some reason, at the mention of T.K's name, Kari turned even redder. "Oh really? Th-that's nice," she stuttered uncomfortably, looking at the ground.  
  
"You've become so pretty, Kari! Your boyfriend is a very lucky guy!" Mimi embraced her young friend.   
  
"You know about my boyfriend?" Kari raised her head, startled.   
  
"We know everything about him," gushed Mimi. "Well, everything except his appearance, his name, where he live-"  
  
"Basically, what she means is that we don't know anything," interrupted Sora. She hugged Kari, too. "Tai's not here. So come on, tell us. Who is he?"   
  
Kari opened her mouth and they all leaned forward to hear. But, before Kari could say anything, Tai reappeared, fuming. "I need help in finding that lowlife scum. Come on, guys. Help me look, will ya?"   
  
"Fine. Just as long as you promise not to hurt the poor guy," relented Sora. "I'll take the kitchen." She started to leave.  
  
"What if I promise not to kill him instead? Will that do?" Tai called after her beforing turning back to Matt and Mimi. "Matt, check upstairs. Mimi, check the bathrooms," he commanded. Tai himself went to look in the basement, leaving Kari alone in the living room.   
  
When Kari was sure everyone was out of sight, she ran straight to the backdoor and opened it. Going into the backyard, she called out softly,"The coast is clear! Come on out!" She looked around. Everything seemed to be in order and there was no sign of anyone anywhere. Where is he? Let me think for a moment. There's the pool, the swingset, the mysteriously shaking bushes, the-wait a minute! Mysteriously shaking bushes? Kari went to check it out and, sure enough, who should be there but her adorable boyfriend, T.K Ishida.   
  
"Boy, I could hear Tai's voice from all the way out here!" T.K told her, crouching down. "He didn't sound too happy." He stood up and looked at his feet. "Man, my shoes are all muddy!" he complained loudly.  
  
"Shhhh," hushed Kari, taking his hand. "I've got to get you to the front door. That way, they'll think you just arrived." They walked alonged the side of the pool, trying to be sneaky. It was hard because there was nothing to hide behind.  
  
Kari grinned as they neared the gate to the front porch. "We're almost there. Tai will never suspect a thing, right T.K? T.K?" Her smile faded as she noticed that her boyfriend had let go of her hand. Turning around, she saw that he was at the edge of the pool. He had taken of his shoes and was scrubbing them in the water. Kari marched up to him and hissed angrily,"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"These are brand new shoes. If I don't get the dirt off before it dries, it'll leave a permanent stain." T.K continued his washing. He looked up and saw the half furious, half anxious look on his girlfriend's face. "Don't be so worried, Kari. Tai likes me. He wouldn't hurt me."   
  
Kari glanced around nervously. "Do you remember the pity date I agreed to go on with Davis?"  
  
T.K stopped scrubbing and scowled at the memory. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, I forgot to mention one important little detail. After Davis took me home, we were out on the porch, and....well....you know...."  
  
"No, I DON'T know." T.K stood up and his shoes fell out of his hands and straight into the water, sinking to the bottom. He didn't even notice.  
  
Kari blushed and stared at the ground. "Don't be mad, T.K! I felt so sorry for him and when he asked me for a goodnight ki-"  
  
"WHAT?! You kissed him!?" T.K screeched.   
  
Kari rushed on, as if she hadn't heard his outburst. "-ss, I gave him one. But Tai saw us and....let's just say, Davis lost two of his teeth that night."   
  
"Serves him right," muttered T.K. "If he ever even goes near you again, I'll...."  
  
"Me kissing Davis is not the point, though. The point is that my brother can be really dangerous when it comes to me having boyfriends or going out on dates. Did I ever tell you what Tai did when I went out wit-"  
  
"Ok, ok," T.K interrupted. "I get the picture. Let's go." He was about to leave when he suddenly realized his shoes were at the bottom of the pool. He stared at them, forlorn. "Talk about bad luck," he said sadly.  
  
Kari tugged at his arm. "Don't worry. I'll get you another pair as soon as I can." But T.K didn't move. Kari put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I see. This is about me and Davis, right? You're angry." T.K didn't answer. Kari's eyes flashed angrily when she saw that he was ignoring her. "T.K! I already told you! It meant nothing! I care about you! You're the one I like! You're the one I want to be my boyfriend!" She ranted on and on for about a few more minutes before being stopped back T.K.  
  
Taking her hand, T.K smiled and pulled Kari close. "For some reason, I get the feeling that you still like me."  
  
Putting her arms around him, Kari grinned. "Actually, I think it goes a bit beyond 'like'." She pressed her lips softly against his.   
  
"Does this mean you won't run off with Davis then?"   
  
SPLASH!   
  
T.K found himself suddenly surrounded by water. He floundered around helplessly while Kari laughed. He looked at her indignantly,"You didn't have to push me in, you know. I was just kidding."  
  
Kari stifled a giggle. "I don't know what you're talking about, Takeru Ishida. You fell in because of your own clumsiness. I had absolutely nothing to do with it."  
  
T.K raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Yeah right," he said, sarcastically. He swam to the edge of the pool. He raised his hand up to her and asked slyly, "Help me up, will ya?"  
  
Kari backed away quickly. "No way, bud. You're just trying to get back at me."  
  
T.K feigned a surprised look. "Get back at you? For what? I thought you said you didn't push me in," he told her innocently.  
  
Kari bit her lip. If she helped T.K, he'd pull her in for sure. If she didn't help him, he'd know that she had caused him to fall in the pool. She stood there for a moment faced with indecision before finally walking back to the edge of the pool and sticking out her hand. "You better not try anything or you'll regret it," Kari warned.   
  
Minutes Later.....  
  
"You are so dead!" Kari shouted, as she tried to keep her head above the water. She swam toward T.K, who in turn swam farther away. "Stop moving! I can't pulverize you unless you keep still!" she called. Finally, she caught up with him on the shallow side of the pool. Hugging him tightly so he couldn't escape, Kari smiled wickedly. "Now I've got you!"   
  
"Oh no! It's big, bad Kari! Somebody help me!" T.K teased. He captured her lips in a sudden kiss. Breaking away, he whispered sexily in her ear,"Are you going to punish me now?"  
  
Kari grinned. "You bet!" she said. She put her hand on his head and forced him underwater. She let go and got out of the pool as quickly as she could before he could react. Unfortunately, she didn't get far before a pair of arms wrapped around her again.   
  
T.K cackled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hehehe....did you think you were gonna get away that easily?"   
  
"Ahem!" said a new voice, loudly. The two jumped and whirled around, faces blushing. They looked at the ground, guilty, expecting an outburst from either Sora, Mimi, Matt, or even Tai. Silence ensued for a few minutes until they finally raised their heads back up, puzzled. Who they saw puzzled them even more.  
  
"I always predicted you two would end up together." Suddenly it seemed, a man had appeared in their midst. At their confused expressions, he chuckled,"Don't recognize me, eh? I'm not surprised. We've all been apart so long. It's me, Joe!"  
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
Tai looked around. He had stopped his search for a few minutes to come back and check things out in his old bedroom. Nothing had changed much. It looked pretty much as he had left it. Hmmm. I wonder if that old picture is still here. He found himself walking to his old desk and looking through the drawers. He forgot, temporarily, about murdering Kari's boyfriend. It's gotta be in here somewhere, but where? he thought, searching through a pile of photographs.   
  
"Ah ha!" he declared triumphantly, holding up an old photo. He looked at it and smiled. It had everyone: Sora, Mimi, Kari, T.K, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and himself with all their digimon. Yep, they were all there with Ogremon, Leomon, Andromon... Tai was just about to leave to show his friends when another picture caught his eye. Curious, he took it out.   
  
This time the photo showed only him and Sora. They were at a restuarant and had had a waiter take the picture. It had been the night before they split up for high school. Tai stared at it for a long time, a dreamy look overcoming his face as the old memory resurfaced. After all, how could he truly forget the time he received his first kiss?  
  
Flashback  
  
"That was a wonderful dinner, Tai. Thanks for taking me out tonight." Sora smiled as Tai walked her home.   
  
Tai grinned back. "A wonderful dinner for a wonderful friend. Besides, it'll be long time before we see each other again. I want your last memory of me to be a good one." His happy look faded as he saw the sad look come over Sora's face. "What's wrong?" They stopped walking.  
  
Sora tried to hold back the tears. "Well, I just realized how much I'm gonna miss you."   
  
Tai put his arm around her comfortingly. "It's ok," he soothed. "The feeling is mutual. I'll alway remember you, no matter where I am."  
  
Sora smiled weakly. Holding up her pinky, she asked,"Promise?"   
  
Tai grinned at the childish gesture and locked his pinky around hers. "Promise."   
  
They continued walking in silence, pinkies still interlocked. Tai gazed at Sora, who seemed to be lost in thought. He looked at her outfit for the hundredth time that night and still couldn't believe what she was wearing. If someone had told him that Sora Takenouchi was going to wear a dress beforehand, he would of thought they were nuts. But...She does look nice in it, he admitted. ...and beautiful, added his conscience.   
  
They reached the front yard of Sora's house and stopped. Before Tai could do anything, Sora flung her arms around him. Startled, Tai hugged her back. "What's this for?" he asked.  
  
Sora looked up at him and replied,"For being the best friend any girl could have." She stared into his eyes for a few more minutes before kissing him gently on the lips. "Keep your promise, Tai. Remember me always," Sora whispered. Suddenly embarassed, she broke away and ran to her house.   
  
Tai stood there, stunned and speechless, with his face full of disbelief and his eyes registering shock. But after a while, slowly and bit by bit, he began to smile.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
"Boo!" someone shouted in his ear. Tai gave a yelp and jumped around. He relaxed when he saw it was just Sora. He wagged a finger at her. "That's exactly the kind of thing that causes heart attacks."  
  
"Well then, you better avoid me in your old age," she replied, grinning. "What are you looking at?"   
  
"Just a little picture, that's all," responded Tai, pretending to be nonchalant. He put it on the desk face down and walked out the door without another word.  
  
Puzzled, Sora flipped the photograph over. Her eyes widened in amazement. "Wow. I can't believe he still has this thing," she said, aloud. She stared at it again. Her memory was tugging at her. Something special had happened on the night the picture was taken, but she couldn't seem to rememb-  
  
Flashback  
  
Sora raced to her house, heart beating fast. She let herself in and got ready for bed, all the while trying not to think of what happened with Tai. She walked to her room and climbed onto the soft mattress, her reddish brown hair spread out on the pillow.   
  
Sora gazed at her nighttable, at the picture of Tai that she always kept beside her while she slept. She sighed dreamily. For some reason, the kiss they shared kept replaying itself in her head, making her feel giddy and strangely happy inside. She blew the picture a kiss and whispered softly,"Goodnight, Tai. Don't forget me.....cause I'll never forget you."  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Someone suddenly seized Sora by the shoulders, causing her to shriek loudly. Elbowing the person in the stomach, she whirled around, ready to do more damage.   
  
Tai clutched his stomach, groaning in pain. "Geez, Sora. You did the same thing to me and I didn't damage your internal organs. Can't you take a joke?"   
  
Sora grinned. "Nope." She reverted her eyes back to the photo in her hands.  
  
Tai moved closer to her, his attitude suddenly serious. "So....do you remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Sora smiled gently at him. "Memories are forever....," she trailed off, staring once again at the picture.  
  
"I kept my promise, you know," Tai whispered softly into her ear.   
  
Sora turned to look at him. He's such a great guy, a bit dopey, but still a really great guy. She reached up with her hand and touched his cheek tenderly, enjoying the sensation of his skin against hers. "So did I."   
  
~@@@~  
  
"I'm bored," complained Matt, looking into a closet. "Face it, Tai. Kari's boyfriend isn't here. Let's do something else."  
  
Tai scowled. "Darn! Just when I found my animal dissecting case...." The little knife in his hand flashed menacingly in the light.  
  
"That's gross. Put that knife away before you hurt yourself. God knows I don't even want to think about what you'll do to Kari's husband if she ever marries," said Mimi, disgusted.   
  
Tai grinned devilishly, before beginning to elaborate. "Well, first I'll chop off his head and keep it as a trophy. Then, I'l-"  
  
DING DONG!   
  
"I'll get it!" Mimi ran over to the door, relieved to be able to prevent her ears from hearing Tai's diabolical plans. She opened the door while muttering to herself,"Boy, Izzy must be glad I don't have Tai for a brother..."  
  
"Hey! It's T.K!" Matt rushed over, with Tai behind him. He was about to give T.K a heartwarming hug when he realized that his little brother was soaking wet. Stopping abruptly, he asked,"What in the world happened to you?"  
  
"It...uh..was..," T.K stuttered. Finally, unable to think of an excuse, he turned to his girlfriend. "I'm sure Kari can explain. She was there."  
  
Tai frowned. "Kari, you were with T.K?"  
  
Kari stammered, "Um, yeah....we....were..er..got in a rainstorm!" She glared furiously at T.K.  
  
Matt looked up at the sky. "That's impossible! There's not cloud in sight!" He sniffed the air. "You smell like chlorine...."  
  
"Kari does, too!" Tai added. He suddenly looked suspicious. "What's going on here?"  
  
"You better start telling the truth, Takeru!" threatened Matt.   
  
"Ooh! I know! T.K is Kari's 'secret' boyfriend!" Mimi teased.   
  
Kari and T.K both blushed, while shooting a look to Joe that plainly said,"Help us! For the love of God, get us out of this mess!"  
  
Joe cleared his throat loudly, causing their attention to turn to him. For the past few minutes, he had been ignored completely by the group. "I think I can explain. I wa-"  
  
Matt interrupted rudely. "First, tell us who you are. Then MAYBE we'll consider listening to you." Tai nodded in agreement.  
  
Mimi, however, began to study the blue haired man before her. He seemed familiar and, for some reason, he was carrying a suitcase with a Red Cross on it. Suddenly, realization hit her. She ran up and embraced him tightly. Glaring over her shoulder, she scolded Matt. "You should be more polite to old friends. Can't you tell who it is?"  
  
Matt looked back at her, puzzled. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to Tai. "Old friend? Do you know who that guy is?"  
  
"Nope," Tai replied. "Haven't the faintest idea."  
  
Releasing Joe, Mimi scowled and gave them some hints. "Dark blue hair, glasses, medical school student..." At their blank looks, she sighed. "If I wasn't such a good person, I'd tell you guys how totally stupid you are. It's-"  
  
"JOE!" Sora shouted delightedly, immediately recognizing her old friend. She had just finished preparing dinner in the kitchen and had decided to come and see who was at the door. Pushing Matt and Tai aside, she raced out the door and hugged the blue-haired man.   
  
"Joe?!" Tai and Matt exclaimed at the same time.   
  
"I'm hurt at the fact that you don't remember me. But...," Joe grinned at Sora and Mimi. "...I think the hugs from these two extremely lovely young ladies has made me feel ALOT better."  
  
Tai rushed over. "I knew it was you all along. I was just pretending, that's all," he boasted loudly, as he extended his hand for a handshake. Joe smiled and took it. Glancing back at Matt, Tai lowered his voice. "I don't think Matt knew it was you though. He's like that, sometimes. Dumb, brainless,.....you get the picture."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Matt playfully shoved Tai to the ground. He patted Joe on the shoulder. "I'm really sorry 'bout earlier. I should've been more friendly," Matt apologized. "It's good to have you back with us."  
  
Joe smiled. "It's good to be back. I've sure missed you guys alot. I feel bad that I haven't kept in touch and all, but I've had tons of homework."   
  
"It's ok," Mimi told him. "We've all been pretty busy. But it's really nice to be back together again after such a long time."  
  
"T.K! Kari! Where are you guys going?" called Sora. "Dinner's on the table and-wait a minute, you guys are wet! What happened?"   
  
Kari and T.K, who had been trying to sneak off quietly into the backyard, whirled around. "We...uh...weren't leaving. We were just...er...," stuttered Kari.  
  
"Just...uh...going to the backyard for a swim," T.K finished lamely.  
  
Sora raised her eyebrows skeptically. "If you ask me, you two look like you've already been to the pool. Care to explain?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like an explanation as well," added Matt, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"And it better be a good one," said Tai, eyeing T.K suspiciously. "I sure hope you're not Kari's boyfriend because you're just too young to die."  
  
T.K gulped. "Kari's boyfriend? Hahahaha. That's really funny. Whatever gave you that idea?" he replied, in a nervous, high pitched voice. "But the real reason we're all wet is....is...." He stopped and looked helplessly at Kari. Kari looked helplessly back at him. They turned helplessly once again to Joe.  
  
Joe sighed. He didn't like covering up for people. But these two lovebirds had made him swear not to reveal their relationship to anyone. And it's ol' Reliable to the rescue, he thought. "The reason they're wet is because of me," he announced. "T.K and I came at the same time and Kari saw us. She gave us a tour of the backyard before letting us in because....um...."  
  
"Because Tai was holding a boyfriend search in the house and Kari thought he wouldn't want to be disturbed," prompted T.K.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," continued Joe, secretly sighing in relief. "You guys were searching the house and we didn't want to bother you until you guys were finished. Anyway, I walked to the edge of the pool and I almost slipped because...er..."  
  
"Because you walked too fast, right?" Kari added  
  
"Right. I walked too fast and almost slipped. Luckily, Kari and T.K were right next to me. I grabbed them to steady myself and accidently pushed them into the water," finished Joe.   
  
Matt nodded. "I see. Then why didn't you just tell us that in the beginning, T.K?"  
  
"I...uh...Jo-"  
  
"I told him not to tell because I didn't want you guys to think I was still clumsy," interrupted Joe, pretending to be a bit embarassed.  
  
Sora hugged him. "Don't worry about it. Clumsiness is a part of who you are, Joe. Just like airheadedness is a part of Tai."  
  
"I'm not an airhead," protested Tai.  
  
"Of course you're not, Tai," Sora replied sweetly. "You just act like one."  
  
~@@@~  
  
Hours later....  
  
"What movie did ya get?" asked Mimi eagerly. "Is it a romance? I love those!"  
  
"Me, too," said Kari. "But I also like humor, too."  
  
  
"Sorry, ladies," T.K told them. "It's horror." At their disappointed faces, he pointed at Matt and Tai. "Don't blame me. It's their fault."  
  
Matt grinned. "What's wrong, girls? Too chicken to watch a scary movie?"  
  
Tai joined in. "I bet they'll be hiding their faces behind their hands before the movie even starts. Girls just can't handle these things."  
  
Sora walked into the living room, eyes flashing. "Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear. What kind of statement is that?"  
  
Matt replied innocently. "Well, it's a fact that girls hate horror movies. They're unable to deal with blood and death because they're too 'sensitive'."  
  
"Besides, why do you care? I thought you were going to sleep early," said Tai. He turned to Matt. "You know what? I don't think it's a good idea for any of the girls to watch the movie with us. We wouldn't want them to get nightmares now, would we?"  
  
"I agree completely. Psychotic Motives is a rated R movie. It's supposed to be really scary and they don't reveal the killer until the end. This movie could scar them for life," replied Matt.  
  
"Keep talking and I'll scar you for life," Mimi muttered furiously.  
  
Kari raised her chin proudly. "Oh yeah? You guys think you're so tough. Well, I can handle anything you can handle. I want you to know I'll be joining you for the movie tonight."  
  
"Me, too," agreed Mimi.  
  
"Count me in." Sora flashed another angry look at the two boys and began walking to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She looked back over her shoulder and smirked. "By the way, just want you to know I watched that movie when I was five. It's not really that creepy."   
  
Minutes later...  
  
"Hurry up!" hollered T.K. "The movie is about to start!"  
  
Kari walked in, wearing a kitty cat pajamas and bowl of popcorn in her hand. She sat besider her boyfriend and put her head on his shoulder. Next came Tai and Matt, each in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.   
  
"Where's Joe?" asked Tai.  
  
"He's.....," Matt looked around. ".....behind the couch, shivering in fear."  
  
Joe got up and sat on the couch, a grumpy look on his face. "I'm not scared. I lost a contact, that's all."  
  
Tai grinned. "Joe?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"You don't wear contacts."  
  
"Oops."  
  
Mimi walked in, wearing only a long pink t-shirt. She had an exasperated look on her face. Looking back into the hall, she said,"Sora, come on! The movie's gonna start."  
  
"No," came a muffled reply.  
  
"I knew you'd be too frightened to watch," Tai called out smugly.  
  
"That's not the reason she's not coming out," Mimi told him. "She forgot her pajamas, so I let her borrow one of my long t-shirts. The problem is that she's way taller than I am, so it only goes up to her thigh."   
  
"Why doesn't she just wear one of her own t-shirts?" asked Matt.  
  
"Because I only brought my short shirts," Sora replied from in the hall. "I didn't bring any of my long ones."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure. I bet that's just an excuse!" Tai accused. "You're just too scared to watch with us!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
Tai smirked. "All right. Prove it and come out."   
  
Sora hesistated. Finally, she huffed angrily,"Fine, I will. But if you make fun of me, I'll make sure you won't be able walk for a week." She walked out into the living room. Tai's mouth dropped opened, as did Matt's and Joe's.   
  
"So, Mimi was telling the truth," said Joe, a bit dreamily. He snapped back to reality as Sora glared fiercely at him.   
  
"She sure was," echoed Matt, unable to tear his gaze away. "Sora, you look great!" She whacked him with a pillow. "Hey! It was just a compliment."   
  
Sora sat next to Tai, feeling extremely self-conscious. But the feeling ended as the movie began and soon comments like, "Yuck!" "That is disgusting!" "I think I'm gonna be sick!" were coming up with every scene. An hour later, everyone was engrossed with the movie...with the exception of Joe, who was violently throwing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Man, we're out of popcorn!" complained T.K.  
  
"No problem. I'll pop some more," volunteered Sora. She got up and went to the kitchen. A half hour passed and she didn't return. No one noticed but Tai. It doesn't take this long to pop a bag of popcorn, he thought, a bit worried.  
  
Deciding to check it out, he walked over to the kitchen. When he got there, the popcorn was in the microwave and Sora was sitting on stool with her head lying on the kitchen counter. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly. Tai stood there, uncertain of what to do. Apparently, she was asleep.   
  
"Sora?" he called out softly. No response. Tai looked at the clock. It read 12:38 a.m. No wonder she's tired. He moved closer and shook her softly. Slowly, Sora opened her eyes. "It's me, Tai," he told her. "Come on, I'll take you to your bedroom."  
  
Sora blinked drowsily several times, but the hazy look never left her eyes. She followed him to a bedroom, staggering all the way, and collapsed onto a bed. Tai tucked her in, the same way he did the night they had gotten drunk. He kissed her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent. "Good night, Sora."  
  
He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Tai, wait. Can you do something for me?"  
  
Tai glanced down tenderly at her. "Sure, anything."  
  
Sora smiled, her eyes looked far away, distant. "My mind is kinda blurry right now and I can't tell if this is a dream or not. But, in case this IS a dream,....can I have a goodnight kiss?"   
  
Tai automatically bent down and kissed her on her cheek. Grinning, he asked,"How's that?"  
  
Sora giggled, childlike. "That was nice. But I was hoping for something more like this." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, crushing her lips against his.   
  
It took but a second for Tai to respond. He felt like he was in heavan, kissing one of its angels. Her beautiful lips....her sweet fragrance....her soft skin..... Slowly, he climbed onto the bed until he was holding Sora in his arms. He ran his fingers through her silky, strawberry brown hair, while the kiss slowly intensified. The need for air finally forced them apart.   
  
Panting heavily, Tai looked at Sora, who stared back at him lovingly. "I hope I have this dream again soon," she said before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.   
  
Tai hugged her close, protectively, to his chest. After a while, he released her and tucked her in again. He gazed at her face, watching her breath. Unable to resist temptation anymore, Tai bent over and kissed her gently on the lips again and again, careful not to wake her from whatever pleasant dream she was having. As for himself, he was living a dream....one that had started from the moment Sora's lips touched his own and one that he hoped never to wake up from.   



	4. College Buds

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters and this disclaimer works for the entire series of College Buds.  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
Kari woke up on the sofa with her head on T.K's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled as she remembered last night's movie.   
  
Flashback  
  
"You can look now, T.K," said Kari, prying her boyfriend's hands away from his face. "The killing part is over."  
  
T.K sighed with relief. Briefly glancing at the tv screen, he gave a high-pitched shriek and covered his face with a pillow. "Kari! You lied....again!"  
  
Kari giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Besides, it's your own fault you always believe me."  
  
"Hmmph." T.K lifted the pillow away from his face, blocking the television screen, but still allowing him to look at his girlfriend. "I never thought the Keeper of the Crest of Light would have a dark side."  
  
Kari smirked. "Surprise!" She reached up and ruffled his yellow hair. "But what about yourself? After all the danger we faced in the digital world, it comes as a shock that you're afraid of a stupid movie. Tsk, tsk. What will Davis say?"  
  
T.K scowled. He pointed to his brother and Joe who were, at this moment, screaming their heads off. "Hey, I'm not the only one acting like a chicken! Why are you only picking on me?"  
  
Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Kari leaned in and gave the blonde a long, lingering kiss on the lips. "Because you're special and I like you."  
  
Blushing at this unexpected turn of events, a dazed T.K replied, "I like you, too."  
  
Kari grinned. "Good, then you won't mind if I take your pillow away."  
  
T.K blinked at the sudden sight of the tv screen and turned green. After a few minutes, he covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Boys,....they're so easy to trick, Kari thought, yawning. She poked T.K. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty."  
  
T.K opened his eyes and smiled drowsily at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He pecked Kari on the cheek. "No, YOU'RE the beauty," he told her. "How 'bout a good morning kiss?"  
  
Kari wrapped her arms around T.K's neck and hugged him tightly. "Anything for you," she murmured.   
  
Their lips were just about to touch when Sora cleared her throat loudly. "A-hem! Am I interrupting something?" Quick as lightning, Kari and T.K jumped apart.  
  
T.K turned red. "Why no, you weren't interrupting, Sora. We were just about to...heh heh....exercise our lips?" Kari whacked him with a pillow. "I mean, we were.....um...."  
  
Sora grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell Tai." Kari and T.K sighed in relief.  
  
"What won't you tell me?" Tai came up behind Sora.   
  
Sora whirled around. "Good morning, Tai! Wanna help me get breakfast on the table?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
But Tai wasn't easily put off. "Are you guys keeping something from me?" He narrowed his eyes at T.K. "Did you say something about lip exercises?"  
  
T.K gulped. "Wha-what? Lip exercises? That's funny, Tai! We were talking about HIP exercises!"  
  
Tai opened his mouth. "But I could have swor-"  
  
Sora cut him off and put her arms around his neck. "How would you like a good morning kiss?" she asked, borrowing T.K's line. Looking over her shoulder to T.K and Kari, she mouthed,"Get outta here." They obeyed and escaped to the kitchen. The things we do for friends, she sighed inwardly. She turned her attention back to her best friend, who, for some reason, was blushing.  
  
With a pink, yet eager, face, Tai stuttered, "Good morning ki-kiss? You mean, like last night?"  
  
Forgetful of last night's events, Sora replied uncertainly,"Uh, sure." She was just about to kiss him on the cheek when he turned and caught her lips with his. Startled, Sora felt her knees go weak as Tai deepened the kiss. The intimate moment they had shared the day before came rushing back to her. And I thought that was just a good dream. Sora nearly swooned as Tai pulled her closer and her mind was soon pleasantly lost in heavenly bliss.  
  
"Oooh! Look at the lovebirds!" said Matt, who had just woken up. Tai and Sora broke apart, immediately missing each other's warmth.  
  
Tai grinned innocently, though his eyes held a warning that told Matt not to push it too far. "What are you talking about? Sora was giving me a morning kiss, that's all."   
  
Matt smirked. "Yeah, right. You guys were so hot that you almost set off the fire detector!"  
  
"It was just a kiss between friends...nothing more," defended Sora. She turned and left the room, not noticing the downcast expression on Tai's face.  
  
~@@@~   
  
Joe woke up abruptly to the sounds of someone crying. When he finally found and put on his glasses, he saw that the sobs were coming from Mimi. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Mimi, who was sitting a few feet away, turned away. "Nothing," she replied lamely. "I...I just got something in my eye."  
  
Joe wasn't an expert on people but he could definitely tell that she was lying. "Come on, Mimi. You can tell me. I'm not as smart as Izzy. But until he arrives, I'm the brainiest one around."   
  
Tears trailed down her cheeks as Mimi answered softly,"He's not coming."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm sure Izzy'll be here soon. He's probably just late or something. You know, so involved in his computer that he forg-"  
  
"He's not coming!" the pink haired girl interrupted fiercely, causing Joe to stare at her. She had tried to ignore the pain in her heart, pretend everything was ok, but she couldn't keep it in any longer. "I'm sorry, Joe. But I think I need to be alone right now." Mimi got to her feet and ran down the hall, her shoulders shaking violently with silent cries. Joe watched her leave, a confused look on his face.  
  
"I think I can explain," Matt said suddenly. He had just come in from the kitchen to announce that breakfast was ready when Mimi had rushed off. "It's Izzy. He and she were...you know, a couple."  
  
Joe scratched his head, still puzzled. "So? Did they break up or something? Why isn't Izzy coming? Doesn't he attend the same school as the rest of you?"  
  
"Izzy got accepted to another university,...T.T.I," Matt replied, sadness in his eyes. "But he didn't want to go because of Mimi. At the end, she forced him to leave because it was such a wonderful opportunity for him. Izzy's not coming because T.T.I students don't get vacation breaks."  
  
"Oh." Joe was silent for awhile. "Shouldn't we try and comfort her or something?"  
  
"I'll do it," said Sora. She had been listening to the whole conversation quietly. "You guys should go to the kitchen and eat. Up to now, I haven't noticed how Mimi's been pretending to be happy. Some friend I am," she muttered, downcast.   
  
"Then I'm coming with you," volunteered Matt, a bit guilty himself. "I am the guy with the Crest of Friendship, you know."  
  
Sora smiled at the blonde. "Naw, it's ok. I think Mimi just needs to talk with another girl for awhile." She left.   
  
"Maybe we should follow he-" Joe's sentence was cut short as his stomach grumbled loudly. "Or maybe not."  
  
"I think Sora's right. Mimi probably just needs another girl to talk to." Matt motioned toward the kitchen and grinned. "That means more food for us." They walked over to the kitchen table where Tai, Kari, and T.K sat. Matt's eyes widened. "Hey! Where'd our breakfast go?"  
  
Joe narrowed his eyes accusedly. "Tai?"  
  
"I'm innocent," Tai replied sulkily. "There wasn't a single thing on the table when I got here." He scowled at T.K.   
  
T.K put up his hands in defense. "I didn't do it!" He narrowed his eyes at Kari.  
  
"I'm not giving anyone any food until Mimi and Sora come out," the brown haired declared, crossing her arms stubbornly. She glared at the men around her. "Knowing you guys, you'll eat everything and nothing will be left for us girls. I've taken necessary precautions. The food is hidden in the one place where you guys will never find it."  
  
Tai fell to his knees and howled,"Noooooooooooo!"   
  
"Stop the acting, dude!" Matt snapped. "Come on, men! Let's go and find the food,...." He lowered his voice dramatically. "......the fate of our stomachs depends on it."  
  
Tai got off the ground and snickered. "Boy, that was pathetic. Better stick to singing, man."  
  
Matt scowled good naturedly. "That's 'da man' to you."   
  
Tai grinned as he replied, "Whatever."   
  
"Hello?!" Joe waved his hands frantically, trying to get their attention. "While you two are practicing your stupid acting skills, I'm starving! I feel like there's a gigantic hole where my stomach used to be! My body needs nutrition!" he complained. "Somebody please give some foo-" He choked as a blueberry muffin was suddenly stuffed in his mouth. After Joe finished chewing, he sputtered angrily,"Kari, you almost killed me!"   
  
"Well, your whining was killing me, too!" The brown haired girl giggled. She shrugged her shoulders at the semi-furious look on Joe's face. "Besides, you were asking for it. Literally."   
  
"So...." T.K sidled slyly up to Kari. "...where'd ya get that muffin?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes in fake irritation. "Like I'm that stupid. There's nothing in this WORLD that can make me tell you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" T.K smiled wickedly. "Joe? Prepare your vocal cords for some serious complaining." Joe nodded and opened his mouth.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Kari gave in, scowling slightly at Joe. "Anything but that! God knows we've heard enough complaints from you in the digital world!"  
  
"Just tell us where the food is," commanded Tai.   
  
"Well, it's in the one place where you dorks wouldn't think of looking," replied Kari smugly. "The-"  
  
"Basement?" suggested Matt.  
  
  
"Garage?" asked Joe.  
  
"Bathroom?" offered Tai, looking a bit disgusted at the thought.  
  
"Pool?" T.K said lamely.  
  
"No. You guys are so silly. It's in the...," Kari paused for effect. "....refridgerator." She smirked. "Where else do you keep food?"  
  
~@@@~  
  
"Why did I let him go? I'm such an idiot!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Because you wanted what was best for him," Sora said, trying to console her friend. "Mimi, stop blaming yourself. Face it, you did the right thing."  
  
Mimi sighed sadly. "That doesn't make me feel any better. I'd rather have Izzy right here, right now. I'd rather be in his arms, talking to him and..." She trailed off, obviously to depressed to keep on talking.  
  
Sora grinned. "I don't know about the 'being in his arms' part. But would you settle for just talking to him?" She held up a phone that was already ringing.  
  
Mimi's eyes widened. "Is that..is that...?" she asked breathlessly. But Sora didn't have to answer because at that moment the phone stopped ringing.  
  
A new voice was heard. "Hello? You've reached the dorm room of Koushiro Izumi. May I ask who's calli-"   
  
"Izzy!?" Mimi squealed excitedly, snatching the phone away from Sora.   
  
"Mimi? Mimi!" Izzy's voice suddenly filled with recognition, along with longing and pain. "Is it really you?" He said more softly, "Things aren't the same without my pink angel around."  
  
Mimi blushed even though her boyfriend wouldn't be able to see. "How have you been doing?"  
  
"Half the time, I'm miserable and the other half, I'm still miserable," came Izzy's reply. "What about you?"  
  
Mimi twirled a strand of her hair. "It's the strangest thing: I feel exactly the same way."  
  
~@@@~  
  
Sora smiled as she left the room, giving Mimi some privacy. Closing the door behind her, she thought,Funny how just by hearing the voice of the person you're in love with brightens up your day. She sighed wistfully as the expression on her face turned sad. I wish I had someone like that.  
  
"Hey, beautiful. How's Mimi doing?"  
  
Sora snapped out of her thoughts to see Tai standing next to her. "Oh, she's fine now. I called Izzy and now she's talking with him on the phone."  
  
Tai put his ear against the door to hear Mimi laughing and chatting happily. He turned back to Sora in awe. "You're amazing, you know that? Joe told me that Mimi was crying hysterically but now, she's acting like she's never felt sad in her whole life."  
  
Sora blushed. "It was nothing. I just wanted to cheer her up, that's all."  
  
"Speaking of cheering up....when I saw you, you sure looked like you need some." Tai frowned, concerned. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Awww, you're so sweet. But no, I'm fine," Sora assured him. "I was a bit sad, but it was about something stupid. I'm doing great now. In fact, I feel super!"  
  
Tai seemed satisfied. He put his arm around her shoulder and steered her toward the kitchen for breakfast. "Was it because of me?" he teased, smiling. "Have I brightened your day?"  
  
"Definitely." Sora grinned, but her eyes were serious as she continued,"By the simple sound of your voice."  
  
~@@@~  
  
The sound of a bell ringing came through the phone. Mimi's face fell. She asked, hesitantly, "Is it time for you to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy answered, in a crestfallen voice. "But if you want if me to, I'll stay here and we can kee-"  
  
"No," Mimi interrupted, but Izzy ignored her.  
  
"-p on talking."  
  
"Are you trying to tempt me, Koushiro Izumi?" Mimi asked sternly.   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
"Then I want you to know that you're wasting your time. You better hurry and go to whatever smart and brainy class you have to take before I hang up on you," warned Mimi. "And I'll never call you again!" But she knew that it was an empty threat. Forcing herself to let Izzy leave was hard enough, but depriving her ears of his kind and sweet and beautiful voice? Only an idiot would do that. And I'm certainly not an idiot, Mimi thought.   
  
"Ok, ok," Izzy replied in a defeated tone. "But before I go, did I tell you how much I miss you?"  
  
"Only about a thousand times," said Mimi, smiling slightly.   
  
"How 'bout we make it a thousand and one times then? I miss you, Mimi."   
  
~@@@~  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Tai. "The movies, the mall, the park...."  
  
"The mall! Most definitely!" said Mimi. Her conversation with Izzy had done wonders for her depression. She was now acting more like herself, perky and happy.  
  
"I agree with Mimi," added Kari. "I need some clothes with the Christmas Ball coming up and all." She suddenly slapped her forward as if she just remembered something. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you guys! We're having a school dance tomorrow!"  
  
"Soooo?" Sora looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Mimi caught on and stated excitedly, "She wants us to go!"   
  
"Wait a minute! Why would we, a group of superior college students, want to go to a LITTLE high school party?" Matt smirked superiorly.   
  
Tai sneered. "I'd rather stay home, if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari," Joe apologized. "But I'm gonna have to side with Tai and Matt on this."  
  
Kari's face fell. "Well, I guess you guys don't have to go... But it's supposed to really nice. It's one of those masked balls where everyone dresses all nice and formal.....oh, forget it."  
  
"Just ignore Matt," Mimi told her. "I'll go and I bet Sora wants to, too. Right?"  
  
Sora shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm not really into that kind of thing. I never know what to wear and stuff like that."   
  
"Don't worry. Me and Kari will help you," offered Mimi. "Just say you'll go."  
  
Sora frowned hesitantly. "Fine, I'll come," she finally answered.   
  
"Well, don't expect me to go!" Tai declared.   
  
"Me, neither," added Joe.  
  
Matt folded his arms stubbornly. "I'm far too sophisticated for an immatur-"  
  
"There's gonna be mistletoe," interrupted T.K slyly. "Along with lots and lots of beautiful girls and....no chaperons except for Old Man Fujiyama."  
  
Tai started at the name of his old teacher. "But he never pays attention to what the kids are doi-I'm in."  
  
"Me, too," agreed Joe. Everyone looked at Matt.  
  
The blonde tapped his foot impatiently. "What are we waiting for? Let's go to the mall and get some tuxedos!"  
  
  
  
College Buds: Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
At the mall...  
  
Mimi gazed admiringly at Kari. "That dress looks great on you!" she gushed. "You're definitely gonna be the bell of the ball!"  
  
Kari flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and stepped in front of the dressing room mirror. "Well, I do like how long it is," she admitted. "And blue isn't that bad of a color...." She spun around, watching the sequins glow brightly in the light.   
  
"Buy it! Buy it! Buy it!" Mimi chanted.   
  
Kari held her breath and turned the price tag over. Her face fell. It was way too expensive. "I didn't realize it before, but this dress is so tight! I think it's best if I don-"  
  
"Kari!" Mimi rebuked. "That dress fits you like a second skin and it's only..." She gave an outraged squeak. "Two hundred dollars?!" She crossed her arms indignantly and glared at the nearest saleswoman. "Money sucking wench," she muttered.   
  
"It's ok. I'll just get something cheaper dress." Kari tried not to look too disappointed.   
  
But Mimi was already opening her purse. She counted some bills quickly. "Yes!" she said triumphantly. "I have exactly two hundred and six dollars and forty two cents!"   
  
"And what are you gonna do with all that money?" Kari asked cautiously.   
  
"Purchase that dress for you, of course!" Mimi replied.   
  
"Mimi, I can't ask you to do that," Kari protested. "You won't be able to buy anything for yourself."  
  
"So? I've just discovered that I don't really feel like going without Izzy." Mimi led Kari to the cash register. "Besides, who says I'm doing this just for you?" She winked. "I'm pretty sure T.K will appreciate it, too."  
  
~@@@~  
  
At the foodcourt...  
  
Matt, Joe, and T.K pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the table where the rest of their friends were sitting.   
  
"Hey, where have you guys been?" Tai checked his watch. "We were supposed to meet forty five minutes ago!"   
  
"Sorry, but..." Matt stopped and glanced over his shoulder, terrified. "She's coming." He shuddered.   
  
"It's this girl," explained Joe, also looking a bit shaken. "She's stalking him. Here. There. That woman is everywhere. Whenever we turn around..."  
  
Matt grimaced, shivering at the same time. "She even tried to follow me into the dressing rooms when I was trying on my tux. Thank god she went into the wrong room."  
  
"And I thought my obssession with Brad Pitt was bad," commented Mimi.   
  
"YAAMMATO!" a shrill, nasal voice called out. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Paling instantly, Matt desperately looked around for an escape route. But before he could make a run for it, a spiky red headed girl stepped in front of his face.  
  
"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you!" she told him. "I've been seeing you around all day."   
  
"Stalking you like a tiger is more like it," mumbled Joe.  
  
The girl introduced herself and extended her hand,"The name's Jun and I'm your number one fan!"   
  
Matt smiled nervously. "Uh....it's nice to meet you, too." He shoke her hand and winced as she grabbed it too tightly.   
  
"I have all your CDs and everything," Jun bubbled. "I've been meaning to ask you. Does your band need a female singer?"  
  
"Actually, they've already got one." Mimi stepped forward and pointed at herself. "Me." Matt looked gratefully at her.  
  
Jun shot a venemous look at the pink haired girl before turning back to her idol. "Well, how 'bout two-"  
  
"I'm one of the singers, too," interrupted Kari. "And I don't think Matt's band has any more room for more." She flashed a fake apologetic smile.   
  
"What about a date then?" Jun persisted.   
  
Tai grinned wickedly and rubbed his hands together. My turn. "Sorry, sweetheart. But this hunk's mine." He grabbed protectively onto Matt's arm.   
  
"You're together?" Jun covered her mouth in surprise. "I'm so sorry, Matt! I didn't know. I swear I had absolutely no idea you were a homosexual."  
  
"Wha-what?!" Matt violently pushed the other boy away and glared at him. "I'm not gay!"   
  
"I guess that means we're breaking up," Tai said, faking a sad look. "Oh well...don't worry..." He patted Matt on the shoulder and snickered. "...you'll get over it."   
  
"It was just a joke then? In that case, why don't me and you hook up sometime?" Jun asked, already on the rebound.  
  
"I can't," Matt ran his hands through his hair, trying to think up a good reason.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I'm...uh..." Matt looked around wildly until his gaze landed on Sora, who was busy drinking a slurpee. "..already involved with someone." Sitting down next to his unsuspecting 'girlfriend', he casually put his arms around her shoulders. "Right, dear?"  
  
Sora choked, her lips covered in blueberry ice. "Huh?" She stared at Matt's arm and suddenly realized what was happening. "No way! Uh-uh. Not again. Sorry, but it ain't happening!"  
  
Matt leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Twenty bucks if you play along."  
  
Sora considered for a moment before hugging the boy tightly and pecking him on the cheek. "Yamato Ishida, where have you been all my life?"   
  
Jun frowned. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend?!" Sora stood up in mock anger. "What are you talking about? We're engaged! I'm his fiancee! We're going to get married next June!" She paused, smiling sweetly at Matt. "Right, honey?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Matt agreed. What the heck is she saying? Has she gone crazy?  
  
"Then, we're going to buy a trailer and start a family of ten, maybe twelve, kids. We're gonna have a dog, too," continued Sora. "I like dalmations. What about you, sugar pie?"  
  
"You can cut it out now. She's gone." Matt sighed with relief as he watched a disappointed Jun stomp off, her plans for ensnarling the blonde rock star foiled.  
  
Sora furrowed her forehead in pretend thought. "Or maybe we should get a cat instead. What do you think, pudding?"  
  
"I think you should shut up," Matt told her.   
  
Sora ignored him. "But goldfish are nice, too..."   
  
Matt handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Will you stop now?"  
  
"Stop what?" Sora asked innocently, pocketing the money.   
  
Tai clapped loudly in praise. "Now that's what I call acting!"  
  
Sora grinned, pleased. "Winona Ryder, eat your heart out."  
  
~@@@~  
  
The gang walked out to the parking lot. Surprisingly, Mimi was the only one without a shopping bag in her hands. All the others had purchased their outfits and were ready to go home. While everyone else talked and chatted, Mimi simply stared out at the horizon, trying to guess what Izzy was doing at this exact minute.   
I'm betting ten to one he's working on his laptop. She imagined the redhead typing vigoriously at the keyboard. His eyes would be narrowed because he'd be so absorbed, Mimi decided, elaborating. His forehead would be furrowed slightly in concentration. Then he'll look up at me and his cheeks will become flushed from the kiss I had surprised him with. She smiled wryly at the picture in her head and then choked back a sob as she wondered what he would be doing if he had never left. He'll be holding me in his arms and whispering sweet compliments into my ear...and I'll be telling him how much he means to me and how wonderful he is... Mimi stopped her thoughts as she felt the tears gather in her eyes.   
She blinked rapidly and glanced quickly at her friends, glad when they didn't seem to notice. Turning her gaze back toward the sky, wondering if the pain in her heart would ever go away. They say it gets easier over time. Mimi sighed to herself, almost drowning in her misery. They were wrong.  
  
~@@@~  
Later at night...  
  
"What are you reading?" Tai asked from the doorway of Sora's room. Dinner had been over for two hours and almost everyone had retired to sleep.   
  
Propped on her elbows, Sora stared at the brown haired boy. "Nice boxers," she snickered. "I really like the hearts and all."   
  
Tai smiled sheepishly. "Does that mean I should forget the whole tuxedo thing and go to the dance in these instead?"   
  
Sora raised her eyebrows playfully. "Why not? I don't think all those high school girls will mind in the least," she teased. She turned her attention back to the book in her hands.   
  
Tai joined his best friend on the bed. He wasn't really the diligent reader type. But, once in a while, one of those dreaded instruments of torture would catch his eye. "Mind if I join you?" he asked Sora. "I have a small case of insomnia sometimes."  
  
Sora nodded her consent, not taking her eyes off the page she was on. Tai took his place next to her, copying her position by supporting himself with his elbows. "So...what's the plot so far?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's a story about these two best friends. A girl and a boy. They've been friends all their lives, each searching for someone to love. Then, one day, they realize that the person they've been looking for has been right under their nose the whole time-each other," explained Sora.  
  
"Wow," commented Tai. "Sounds just like y-" He stopped himself but the sentence finished itself in his mind anyway. -ou and me.   
  
An hour later...  
  
"She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It was as if she was seeing him in a whole new light. Her heart declared that she had feelings for him, but her mind was still disbelieving. In love? How the heck did that happen? This was the same boy she had played in the sandbox with when she was still wearing diapers, for pete's sakes! The same boy she had built a treehouse with in the sixth grade....the same boy she had snuck into R-rated movies with in the eighth grade. It was so outrageously impossible to have fallen in love with him that it made her want to laugh at the same time she wanted to say it was true," mumbled Tai, reading each printed line.   
  
Sora sighed dreamily. She laid her head on the pillow and looked up at Tai. "Isn't that so sweet?"  
  
"I guess so. Maybe a little." Tai gazed back at Sora and inquired,"Have you been listening to me this whole time?"   
  
"I couldn't help it. We read at different speeds and your voice got me confused. I kept losing where I was on a page, so I decided it would be easier to just let you tell me the whole thing." She smiled as Tai yawned suddenly. "Sleepy?"   
  
"A bit," Tai replied. He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. He could hear Sora yawn and he felt the bed move slightly from underneath him as she lied down on her back as well.   
"I liked the story," he told her.  
  
"That's nice," Sora replied drowsily. Sleep was beginning to claim her. Her thoughts began to drift away as she shut her eyes.   
  
"Sora?"   
  
"Hmmph...?"   
  
"Do you think that could happen to us?"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"In the book, the two best friends fall in love. We're best friends, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"So do you think that could happen to us? Would you think it was weird if we ever had feelings for one another?" Tai held his breath. Opening his eyes, he moved onto his side so that he was facing Sora. She was so beautiful to him. He longed to kiss those soft, red lips again. To run his hand through her soft hair and to hold her close to him like he did the night before. He waited nervously for her answer and his face fell when she didn't speak. He was about to turn away in heartbreak when Sora opened her mouth, her eyes still closed in her half slumber.  
  
"It was so outrageously impossible to have fallen in love with him that it made her want to laugh...," Sora quoted in a whisper, the corners of her lips turning up a bit. "....at the same time she wanted it to say it was true."  



	5. College Buds

At last, the grand finale..  
  
College Buds: Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
He loves me, he loves me not, Sora thought wryly, picking the petals off a sunflower in the park. Tai had suggested a friendly game of soccer before the dance and everyone had agreed. Even Mimi. Sora's eyes brightened as they followed the brown haired boy on the field. She plucked the last yellow petal off. He loves me.   
  
"Sora! You ready to play now?" yelled Tai, stopping the ball.   
  
Matt came up from behind him, huffing and puffing all the way. He was the only one that was still on the grass. Everyone else was resting under the shade of some trees. "Stop moving so fast....I'm not like you. I don't have batteries installed in my body."  
  
"Too bad," smirked Tai. "They can come real handy sometimes."  
  
Sora walked up to them. "I'll take your place, Matt," she volunteered. "You look like you need a break." She grinned. "Besides, it's about time Tai has a worthy opponent."   
  
Matt raised his eyebrows indignantly but he retired at one of the picnic tables. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Sora. He's like the Energizer bunny. Going and going..."   
  
"He doesn't scare me," said Sora confidently. "I'll wipe the floor with him."   
  
"Oh really? You're getting a little too cocky, girly," scowled Tai, using the hated name the coach had bestowed on her.   
  
"Hey, only the great Hiroshima monster can call me that," drawled Sora. "Better take that back, boy."  
  
"Make me," challenged Tai.   
  
"If you insist." Sora shrugged and suddenly kicked the ball away from under his foot. She sprinted gracefully across the field in no time. Tai was right behind her but he wasn't able to stop her from scoring. She gave a loud, victorious whoop and raised her arms in the air triumphantly. She turned to Tai and smiled sweetly. "I think your batteries just ran out. You're free to quit whenever you want. I'll understand."  
  
"Are you kidding?" replied Tai. He reached over and brushed a strand of Sora's hair out of her face. She shivered at his touch. Tai grinned. "Sorry sweetie, but I'm just getting started."  
  
~@@@~  
  
"Tired yet?" asked Sora, eyeing the ball with intense concentration.  
  
"Hardly," said Tai. He tried to manuever around her but was blocked everytime.   
  
"Well, we are!" complained Mimi. "You two have been at it for hours. Let's go home!"  
  
Kari checked her watch. "The dance is only two hours away."  
  
"Party poopers," sulked Tai. But he picked up the ball. "Nice playing with you, Takenouchi." He extended his hand playfully and Sora took it.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, Kamiya," she replied. Their hands touched and electricity it seemed, flowed between them. They jerked away and blushed.   
  
The group began the trip back to the house. Mimi stared at the ground, wondering once more about Izzy. Joe checked his beeper to see if he got any calls and Matt fingered the cords on an invisible guitar. Kari and T.K smiled secretively as they gazed at each other adoringly.   
  
In the meantime, Sora was busy thinking about Tai and Tai was busy thinking about Sora. The two best friends walked to the Kamiya home with their minds on each other and it was only when they got to the door that it dawned on them: they had been holding hands the whole way.   
  
~@@@~  
  
Sora stepped out of the closet and spun around. She was wearing a sphagetti strap red dress with a long slit that went up to just above her knee. Her hair was in an elegant bun and there were small touches of make-up on her face. Sora giggled. Tai would never recognize her in this outfit. Heck, she didn't even recognize herself. She put on her mask-a silky, scarlet thing that was edged with pearls.   
  
Mimi's cheerful voice came from in the hall. "Kari. Sora. You guys can come out now. They're gone." To make things interesting, Mimi had suggested that the boys leave first followed later by the girls. That way, they could spend the night trying to guess who was who.  
  
Sora opened the door slowly and stepped out, feeling self conscious. "How do I look?" she asked nervously.   
  
Mimi gaped a bit before smiling. "You're a knock out. Go get him, wild thang!"   
  
"Get who?" Sora asked innocently as she put on her jacket.   
  
"Get who?" mimicked the pink haired girl. "As if you don't know.." She shook her head disapprovingly. "It's about time you face your feelings, Sora. I know you like him."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," declared Sora, turning red. "Kari! You ready?"  
  
"Coming!" said Kari. She came into view in the dress Mimi had bought her. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.   
  
Sora opened the door and went out with Kari behind her. "Bye, Mimi!" they called together.  
  
"Have fun with T.K, Kari!" Mimi shouted, waving furiously.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Tell Tai you like him, Sora!"   
  
"I still have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!"   
  
But Mimi noticed with satisfaction that her friend's ears had turned pink. The pink haired girl shut the door and was instantly aware of the quiet. She was all alone. If only.... "No. Don't even think about him," she instructed herself. She wandered into the living room and plopped herself onto the couch. After a while, she closed her eyes and, despite herself, her mind drifted to the image of an adorable redheaded man. Loud noises snapped her out of her daydream. It was the sound of shattering glass and footsteps. She listened for a moment further and then sat up, scared. Somebody was inside the house.   
  
~@@@~  
  
The soft music wafted through the air. Tai looked over the shoulder of the girl he was dancing with at the gym entrance. Sora still hadn't arrived. He sighed and excused himself to the refreshment table. He poured himself a drink and retreated to the bleachers. It just wasn't any fun without her.   
  
Tai sipped his punch and nearly choked as she came into view. He set his cup aside and began to hurry over. He pushed his way through dancers and, just as he was about to reach her, he tripped over his shoelaces and fell at her feet.   
  
Sora smiled, amused. "Sneakers?"  
  
Tai got up, blushing and scowling at the same time. "I didn't have any other shoes to wear." He reached for her hand. "Care to dance with a stranger?"   
  
"I'd love to, TAI," Sora replied, eyes twinkling.  
  
"You recognize me?" said Tai, pretending to be surprised. He took off his blue mask and grinned. "I guess I don't need this anymore then. Why don't you take yours off, too, SORA?"  
  
Sora complied with his request. "I was hoping you didn't know it was me," she said disappointedly.   
  
Tai drew her onto the dance floor. He put his left arm around her waist and took her right hand with his own. They began swaying softly to the music. "I could tell it was you from the moment I saw you," he declared.  
  
"How so?" murmured Sora. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's simple. Noone else could look as beautiful."  
  
~@@@~   
  
Mimi held her breath as she began to tiptoed toward the door. Home free, she thought with relief as her hand touched the knob. But before she could open it, she stiffened. Someone was touching her hair.  
  
"So soft," crooned a voice. "You're such a pretty girl...maybe I'll let you live."  
  
"Leave me alone! Get out of here!" Mimi shrieked, trying to jerk her head out of his grasp. She kicked him in the shin and felt herself being thrown onto the floor. The intruder stood over her. In the dim moonlight coming from the window, she saw the glint of a blade.   
  
"Now, now," he whispered maliciously. "No need for violence." He advanced slowly toward her.  
  
"Oh God," Mimi whispered, paralyzed in fright. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm too young to die..."  
  
The man flashed a twisted, crazy smile. "Noone's too young, sweetheart. Here, I'll prove it to you."   
  
~@@@~  
  
"Look where we've stopped," said Tai, grinning like an eager schoolboy. He held Sora close. They had been dancing for two hours straight.   
  
Sora lifted her eyes to the green mistletoe above her. "I should have known not to let you lead." She pecked him on the cheek. "Happy?"  
  
"No," sulked Tai. "I was hoping for something more like this." He leaned his face down toward hers. But before he could kiss her, she wrenched herself out of his grasp.   
  
"I need some...uh...punch," she said nervously. "Be back in a sec." She disappeared through the crowd of dancers before Tai could even open his mouth.   
  
~@@@~  
  
Mimi climbed up the stairs as fast as she could. She could hear his footsteps behind her. Desperate, she ran into a bedroom and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She saw a telephone and filled with joy. But when she picked it up, she discovered the lines had been cut. There wasn't any dial tone.   
  
She sank to the ground in defeat, sobbing hysterically. The guy was kicking the door. Within minutes, he would break it open and then.... She didn't want to think about it. She looked around the room for something to defend herself. She grabbed a baseball bat, even though she knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
"I don't wanna die," Mimi whispered. She held the bat defensively in front of her. The door fell onto the floor.   
  
~@@@~  
  
"Did you see where'd she go?" asked Tai, frustrated. For the last hour, he had been searching for Sora. She was nowhere to be found. "Well?"  
  
Matt handed him a letter. "She gave me this after she left. Told me to give it to you."   
  
Tai tore it open and proceeded to read:  
  
-Dear Tai,  
  
It's hard for me to write this to someone who's been my best friend my whole life, but I think I'm in love with you.   
  
Tai whooped loudly, causing some heads to turn. "I KNEW IT!"   
  
How could I not be? You're cute, funny, brave, and, most importantly, someone I can't count on. My feelings run deep.  
  
Tai smirked, incredibly pleased with himself.  
  
But do yours? Do you really know me? How do I know it's not just some temporary infatuation? So by the time you've read this letter, I'll be gone. Find me and prove how much you really care. I'll be waiting at our special spot. Please don't let me down. Love, Sora-   
  
~@@@@~  
"Get back," Mimi threatened nervously. "Don't get any closer or I'll bash your brains out!" The guy looked amused and paid no mind to her warning.  
  
Mimi quivered violently. She steadied herself and gritted her teeth. She aimed for his head and swung the bat with all her might. Surprised, the man tried to leap out of the way and the bat slammed into his back. There was a grunt of pain as he fell onto the ground. Trembling, Mimi edged quickly toward the door.   
  
Then it happened. The sound of the click of a trigger and Mimi found herself staggering blindly. She dropped to the floor and gazed in shock at the redness that was pouring out of her chest. Blood. She glanced at the man who held the gun in his hands. He was smiling.   
  
He was speaking smugly now but she couldn't hear him. He sounded too far away. Mimi blinked confusedly. Since when did she start needing glasses? Everything was so blurry. The man had gotten up and was standing over her. He reached his hand toward her and she closed her eyes.   
  
The man stroked Mimi's pink hair in regret. "So soft," he remarked. It was then he realized her lips were moving. He leaned closer to hear her say a name. She murmured it softly, almost joyfully, "Izzy..."  
  
~@@@~  
  
Tai sat on a bench in the park, pondering the letter over in his mind. Special spot? Where was it? Well, it sure wasn't the place where they had first met. He glanced at the empty soccer field. His mind thought back to all the moments he had shared with Sora:  
  
Flashback  
  
Scared, Tai glanced at the gravestones around him. "Sora, tell me why are we here again?"  
  
"Well, I'M here to visit my dad's grave," replied Sora placidly, holding a bouquet of red roses. "YOU just decided to tag along. Why did you come anyways?"  
  
The truth was that he was worried about her coming to the cemetery all alone. But Tai was starting to have a thing for telling white lies around his best friend. He tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I thought it would be cool visiting the cemetery at midnight. You know, to see some ghosts."  
  
Of course, those white lies never worked. "Yeah, right," Sora said sarcastically. She continued to wander around, looking for father's headstone. Tai followed her, not wanting to be by himself in this creepy place.  
  
"Brrr. It's so cold. Why don't you just come during the daytime?" Tai zipped up his jacket and began rubbing his hands together.   
  
"I'm not allowed to," Sora smiled bitterly. "Since my mom doesn't come anymore, I can't either. She says it's time to move on. So I just wait until she's asleep."   
  
"Oh. What was your father like?" Tai asked curiously. She had never talked about that. Not even to him.   
  
"He was nice," answered Sora, a bit offhandedly.   
  
But Tai could see through white lies, too. "Come on. He's got to have been more than nice for you to come all the wa-"  
  
"All right. He was really nice," interrupted Sora. The expression on her face was enough to make any guy shut up.   
  
Then again, Tai always was a bit clueless. "Did you love him? How'd he die?"  
  
Sora stiffened and glared at him coldly. "None of your business, Taichi Kamiya. I think maybe it's time for you to leave. I don't need you around to watch me."  
  
Her icy tone made him angry. "Well, if you weren't so stupid as to come here at midnight, then maybe I wouldn't have to act like your babysitter," Tai retorted.   
  
"At least I'm not scared. Unlike some stupid idiot who-"  
  
"Well, at least I have a dad who's ALIVE," interrupted Tai. The moment the words came out of his mouth, he knew he had made a big mistake. Sora's fist came slamming toward his face, knocking him to the grass.   
  
"I hate you," she said in a low voice. She threw down the bouquet at his head and ran away with tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Sora, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Tai called out to her. She ignored him. Tai leaped upright and chased after her. "Come back! I said I was sorry!" Eventually, being the faster runner, he caught up to her. In a burst of energy, Tai tackled her to the ground and pinned down her shoulders.   
  
"Go away!" Sora sobbed. "Leave me alone!"   
  
Tai didn't budge. He waited until she had calmed down before speaking. "Sora, what I said back there was really...awful. Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
She gazed at him with sorrow-filled eyes. To Tai, they looked almost pretty as they sparkled in the moonlight. "Yeah. But I'm sorry, too," she said regretfully. "I don't hate you."   
  
Tai smiled. "I know."   
  
"Can you get off me now?"  
  
"Oops." Tai blushed and stood up, helping Sora to her feet as well. He noticed she was grinning at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
She reached up and plucked something out of his hair. "This." She held out a red rose to Tai. "Want it?"  
  
"No," Tai refused gently. "You keep it...for your dad." He glanced over Sora's shoulder. "By any chance, was his name David Takenouchi?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Sora said, astonished.   
  
Tai pointed at a headstone. "Cause he's buried right there."  
  
Sora didn't say anything. She just smiled her gratitude to Tai for helping her find the object of her search. Tai watched as she kneeled in front of the gray stone made of granite. Her mouth moved but he couldn't hear the words that she was speaking. She bent her head and clasped her hands together as if in prayer. When she was finished, she stood up and walked back to Tai. He saw that she was weeping.   
  
"It's ok," he soothed, patting her on the shoulder. Tai grabbed her hand and they walked toward the nearest tree. He sat down and leaned against the trunk. Unthinking, he pulled her into his arms. "Need a hug?"  
  
"Thanks," came Sora's muffled voice. She put her arms loosely around his neck and they sat together holding each other. A few moments passed in silence.  
  
"Hey, you didn't give him the flower," said Tai, eyeing the rose in her hand.   
  
"Well, I'm starting to think my mother's right. I've been coming one day for every month for every year since third grade and I'm in eighth grade now. Maybe it is time to move on." Sora took Tai's hand and put the flower in it. "You can have it." She shifted around to face her father's grave.   
  
Tai brushed away a strand of her auburn hair that was tickling him on the nose and allowed his arms to wrap around her protectively. "Are you sure you want me to keep this?" He fingered the petals gently. "A red rose usually means-"  
  
"Love?" finished Sora. She leaned back into his embrace, enjoying his warmth. "I know."  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Tai stared at the full moon and began walking. His destination: the cemetery.   
  
~@@@~  
  
Dark. Everything was so dark. Mimi felt frightened. She had no idea where she was. Had she died? Was this hell?   
  
"To your questions, almost and no. You are almost dead but this is not hell."   
  
Mimi gasped as a young, black-haired man manifested in front of her. He wore a black hood and cloak and there was a charming, yet strangely mysterious, aura around him. "Who are you?" she questioned.   
  
"In ten words or less, I am Death."   
  
"What do you want?" Mimi breathed in dread.   
  
"I hold your life in my hands. Literally." A bright, pink sphere hung suspended above his open palm. Death continued, "It is my decision whether you live or die. Right now, your body is leaning toward the latter. You are exactly thirty minutes and four seconds from departing the human world. Someone is on their way to rescue you but he will not make it in time."  
  
"The ambulance?" suggested Mimi, perplexed at his last sentence. "Tai? Joe? Matt? TK? Iz-" She stopped and choked back a sob. Izzy was too far away. He didn't know what had happened and she would probably never see him again.   
  
Death ignored her and his mouth twisted into a sardonic grin. "However, you may save yourself."  
  
"How?" Mimi felt hope rise in her chest.   
  
"Simple. Give me five truthful reasons why I should let you live."  
  
~@@@~   
  
"Sora, where are you?" sighed Tai. She wasn't in the cemetery. She wasn't in the flower shop. She wasn't in the movie theater. He strolled quietly down the sidewalk, feeling angry at himself. "I'm such an idiot. I"ll never find her and I-" He stopped as a billboard sign caught his attention. It was advertising make-up and featured a beautiful model. But that wasn't what caught his attention. The lettering in big block letters spelled out the sentence: SHE'S OUT OF THIS WORLD. Tai felt as if a lightbulb had been turned on in his head and set off immediately on a run. He knew where Sora was.   
  
~@@@~  
  
"Well, my parents would be devastated," began Mimi.  
  
Death nodded and held up one finger. The malicious glint in his eyes never left. They always say that one, he thought, amused.   
  
"And my friends would be, too."   
  
"No." Death shook his head. "You may not use that reason twice just by substituting other people."  
  
"All right then," Mimi snapped. She narrowed her eyes. "How 'bout I want to be able to get married and have a family?"  
  
Death held up two fingers. "No more future ambitions as reasons."  
  
"I haven't done enough good deeds in the world for God yet."  
  
Death considered this for a minute before putting up a third finger.   
  
"I want to watch my brother grow up into a man." Mimi watched in satisfaction as Death reluctantly put up a fourth finger. Only one more to go. "I...I..." She tried to think and found that, in the worst moment possible, her mind had gone blank. "I........."  
  
Death smirked. It was always the last reason that they faltered on. He waved his hand and a clock appeared in front of Mimi. "Did I mention you only have fifteen minutes left?"   
  
~@@@~  
  
Flashback  
  
Sora stared in pure pleasure at the waterfall cascading down mountain. She breathed in the minty scent of the green, lush trees. "This is so beautiful," she said aloud.   
  
Tai smiled from the boulder he was sitting on. "Do you like it?"   
  
"Definitely!" exclaimed Sora, dipping her hand beneath the water. "How come you didn't tell the others?"  
  
"I....didn't feel like it. Besides, can't a guy spend some time alone with his best friend?"  
  
"I guess." Sora frowned. "But it's dangerous by ourselves. Biyomon and Agumon aren't here and who knows what evil digimon will attac-"  
  
"Geez, can't you stop worrying for a second? You don't have to act like you're the queen of the fun police all the time," Tai broke in.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sora, a bit flustered.   
  
"Well, you always act like you're my mother. Why can't you relax and have some fun?"  
  
"I'll tell you why." Sora's eyes hardened. "We're a bunch of eleven-years-old stuck in a world where death can happen in a minute. You're too busy trying to defeat the Dark Masters that you don't even care what happens to the rest of us. I'm sorry if you don't like it but not all of us have ice in our veins." She echoed Matt's line with deliberate scorn.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Tai, using her words. He stood up and clenched his fist. Her words had hit home and she knew it.  
  
"I'll tell you what it means," snapped Sora. "I'm tired of watching you ignore us in your little quest. It's time you start thinking about other people besides yourself!"  
  
"I think you've worn out your welcome," growled Tai.   
  
"Fine. I was just about to leave anyways," spat Sora. She turned around and disappeared through the bushes.   
  
In a bad mood, Tai resumed his spot on the boulder. "Evil digimon...HA!" he fumed. "Who does she think she is anyw-"  
  
"Evil digimon? Did someone request an evil digimon?"   
  
Tai felt his blood ran cold at the sound of Piedmon's voice.   
  
"Lookie here, I've found a digidestined," mocked the jester, hovering in midair. "Without his digimon, too. How delightful."  
  
Tai searched frantically for a weapon of some sort. He picked up a rock. He stared threateningly up at the Dark Master. "Go away or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Throw a pebble at me?" Piedmon laughed harshly. "Pathetic. Trump Sword!"  
  
Tai leaped out of the way and the attack struck the boulder, demolishing it to bits. He gulped nervously. Uh-oh. Piedmon was out of sight. Tai searched the sky for the clown digimon when suddenly something slammed into his back, knocking him painfully against the trunk of tree that was several yards away. Dizzy, Tai stumbled back on his feet just in time to see Piedmon raise his hands for another attack.   
  
"Clown tri-"  
  
"TAI!" Sora shouted in fear as she ran toward him. She had returned.   
  
"No, get back," Tai said weakly. He collapsed.   
  
Piedmon paused and turned his head. He sneered. "Well, well. Another defenseless digidestined."  
  
"Defenseless? I don't think so," Sora scoffed, trying to sound brave. She jumped out of the way as the clown digimon sent an attack her way. Her digivice came loose as she fell to the ground. It landed in front of her face. She grabbed it and raised her arm, hoping her idea would work. Aiming, she threw her digivice directly at the evil digimon.   
  
The Dark Master caught it easily. He jeered, "Fool, do you think this wil-" He was cut short as the digivice began to glow. Soon, the light engulfed him. He screamed as if in torture and dropped it toward the ground. The light vanished, leaving a considerably weakened Piedmon.  
  
By that time, Sora had reached Tai and was ready to throw his digivice as well. "How's that for defenseless?" she smirked.   
  
Piedmon glared at her. "I'll be back." He vanished.  
  
Sora let out a sigh of relief. She kneeled and shook Tai gently. "Hey, are you ok? Anything broken?"   
  
Tai groaned. "No. But I don't think I can move for awhile. My whole body feels sore." He smiled. "Thanks for the help." It was his way of saying sorry.   
  
Sora grinned back at him. "It was no biggie."   
  
Tai winced. "Ow, I think my head's lying on a rock."  
  
Sora moved closer and cradled his head on her lap. "Better?"  
  
"Much," replied Tai, gazing into her eyes. "Not that I care or anything, but why aren't you calling the others?"   
  
"I guess I...don't feel like it," said Sora, uncomfortably. "Besides, can't a girl spend some time alone with her best friend? Let's just call this place our special spot." She leaned down and gave Tai a friendly butterfly kiss on his forehead.   
  
Tai blushed wildly. "Fine by me."  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Seven years later, in a tuxedo, Taichi Kamiya stared at the closed gate of Odaiba Elementary. He climbed over it with ease and proceeded without hestitation toward the computer room.   
  
~@@@~  
  
"I...I...," stuttered Mimi. What was wrong with her? She had more than four reasons for living...didn't she?   
  
"Ooh. That's an interesting question," sneered Death. "Does Mimi Tachikawa have more than four reasons for life?" He held the clock in front of her mockingly. "Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Ti-"  
  
Mimi ignored him and tried to focus. Immense pain struck her. She gasped in horror as her feet vanished from view. "What's happening?"   
  
"Your time's running out," said Death in delight. "It seems like you have only five minutes left." He turned serious. "What's your fifth reason?"  
  
"I...I..." She stared in despair as the rest of her began to disappear. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on," taunted Death. "Are you telling me that you lived for only four reasons? Four measly reasons?"   
  
Mimi didn't reply. She was gazing at something in the distance. It is true, she mused. Your whole life does flash before your eyes. She was seeing the day her brother was borned, the day she went to the digital world, the day she started high school, the day she first kissed Izzy and the day he left...   
  
"One minute," Death told her.   
  
This is the end, Mimi thought ruefully. She would never be able to do the things she wanted to do. She would never start a career or have her own family. She would never see her friends or her family again. And most importantly, she would never see Izzy. Mimi sobbed weakly. She really was going to die.  
  
"Fifty seconds..."   
  
Thank you, Izzy...  
  
"Forty seconds..."  
  
...for being such a good friend...  
  
"Thirty seconds..."  
  
...for making me feel special...   
  
"Twenty seconds..."  
  
...for being there when I need you...  
  
"Ten seconds..nine..eight...seven..six..five..four..three..two.."   
  
...and for needing me, too. Mimi closed her eyes, finally ready to accept her fate.  
  
But Death had stopped his countdown. He smiled geniunely for the first time as he read her last thought and slowly, he lifted up a fifth finger.   
  
~@@@~   
  
Tai cursed at the computer screen. He had turned it on and the digiport was still there. But had could he get in? He didn't have his digivice with him. He scowled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You lousy piece of jun-hey!" His fingers had touched something. Something metal and square...  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Tai, triumphant as he pulled out the digivice from his pocket. He examined it closely. It wasn't his, it was Matt's. Matt had probably slipped it into his pocket when he was reading the letter or something. Tai held it up to the computer screen with determination in his eyes. "Digi-port open!" A flash of light and he was gone.  
  
~@@@~  
  
"Her heartbeat is getting stronger," said the nurse in relief. "Young man, you brought her here just in time. If you had been even one minute late..."  
  
"I know, I know," replied Izzy impatiently. "Can I see her?"   
  
"I suppose so bu-" The nurse never got the chance to finish. Izzy turned the knob and entered the room where Mimi laid.   
  
"Izzy?" questioned Mimi. She blinked repeatedly and muttered to herself, "I must be hallucinating or something. I mean, they didn't give me THAT much morphine." But then again, there were flying pigs outside the window so maybe they did.   
  
"I'm here," choked Izzy. "I brought you to the hospital." He walked up and took her hand. She was surprised to see that he was crying. "When I went to the house and saw you lying there in a pile of blood, I thought I would lose you. I almost did, too," he explained. "You lost almost two to three gallons of blood an-"  
  
"Shut up, Izzy, and kiss me," Mimi interrupted. He agreed readily and pressed his lips to her. His tears dropped down to her face.   
  
"Don't cry, Izzy."  
  
"I can't help it. When I think of how close I was to never seeing you again..."  
  
"Then don't think." Mimi frowned. "Did you come all the way down from the university to bring me here?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You needed me."   
  
"How'd you know I was in trouble?"  
  
Izzy hestitated, not knowing what to say. "Heart's intuition," he answered finally, shrugging.  
  
Mimi smiled peacefully. "One more thing...when were you going to tell me you have a twin?"  
  
Izzy blinked. "Huh?" He glanced closer at her face. Her eyes were clouded and hazy. Most likely it was an effect caused by the morphine. "Mimi, do you want to go to sleep?"  
  
"Ye-I mean, no." Mimi struggled to keep her eyelids from closing. "I don't want you to go while I'm resting."  
  
"I won't go," swore Izzy. I will never, ever leave you again. "You have my word." Reassured, Mimi drifted away to dreamland. Izzy watched his angel tenderly, thanking God for every breath she took. He would be stay here all night and he would be there when Mimi waked up in the morning. In fact, he would do his best to be there with her forever. Why? The answer was simple: he needed her.  
  
~@@@~   
  
Tai raced on unceasingly, pushing through bushes and occasionally glancing at Matt's digivice for guidance. When he finally stopped, it was behind the thick trunk of a tree. Someone was up ahead.   
  
"Love is on the way.  
Time is turning the pages.  
I don't know when  
But love will find me again..."  
  
Sora stopped singing as she realized someone was watching her. "Who's there?" she called out. No answer. "Tai?" she asked, almost fearfully. "Is that you?"  
  
Stepping out into view, Tai smirked. "Who else could it be?" He held the letter up and grew somber. "I found you."  
  
"I knew you would," Sora said quietly. She ducked her head and gazed at the ground. When she looked back up, Tai saw that there were tears sliding down her cheeks. He moved forward and offered his hand shyly. No words needed to be spoken.   
  
Sora wiped away her tears and smiled. She took his hand and they clung together in a graceful waltz. Softly, she began to sing again and her voice was sweet and charming.   
  
"I am not afraid  
Of the mystery of tomorrow.  
I have found the faith deep within.  
There's a promise I have made.  
There's a dream I'm gonna follow.  
There's another chance to begin...  
And It's coming as sure as the heavens.  
I can feel it right here in my heart.  
Love is on the way  
On wings of angels.  
I know it's true, I feel it coming through.  
Love is on the way..."  
  
Sora paused as she stared into Tai's mischievious face. He was holding something above their heads. Mistletoe.  
  
"Now look what I've don-" Tai began innocently. He was cut off as Sora kissed him. Not the little friendly peck on the cheek, but the passionate, steamy kiss only seen in the movies. Tai wrapped his arms around his best friend and the next couple of hours passed by in bliss. At the end, they were both lying on the cool, green grass. Tai was propped up on his side by his elbows while Sora was on her back smiling at his boyish face.  
  
"Sing for me again, will you?" begged Tai. "I never knew you had such talent."   
  
"And I never knew you were such a good kisser," teased Sora. But she relented. "All right. Here goes nothing:  
  
"Love is on the way.  
Time is turning the pages.  
I don't know when  
But love will find me again..."  
  
Sora's voice filled the air as Tai ran his fingers gently through her soft, auburn hair. She was so beautiful. So smart. So nice. So..perfect. For some reason, he couldn't imagine a life without her.   
  
"I am not afraid  
Of the mystery of tomorrow.  
I have found the faith deep within.  
There's a promise I have made.  
There's a dream I'm gonna follow.  
There's another chance to begin..."  
  
Sora let the last note die away. She was silent for a moment. "Promise me we'll-"  
  
"-be there for each other?" finished Tai. "Always. For the rest of your life, you will always be able to count on me...because you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I love you, Sora." He gave her a soul-searing kiss that rocked her to the core and left her breathless.   
  
Head spinning, Sora took Tai's hand and held it to her chest. "For the rest of your life, I'll always be there whenever you need me...," she promised, "...because you know what?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I love you, too."  
  
~@@@~  
  
Joe held the microphone close to his mouth. His voice vibrated against the gym walls and the crowd of highschoolers cheered.   
  
"Anytime you need a friend, you can count on me.  
Anytime you're having doubts, you know I will believe.  
Even through thick and thin, no matter where or when,  
On me you can depend.  
We are best friends."  
  
Matt sang, making the words vibrate with feeling and emotion-things that were once foreign to the young rebel.   
  
"Whenever there is something that is trying to knock you down,  
Remember you can call me and we'll get your feet on solid ground.  
You'll never have to worry, don't you ever walk in fear  
'Cause through it all you'll have someone who's always standing near."  
  
In the hospital, Izzy gazed, mesmerized, at his pink-haired sweetheart. All the universities in the world and all the scolding nurses couldn't draw him away.   
  
"Right by your side,  
If you need my strength, you can tell me.  
There's nothing to hide."  
  
"Anytime you need a friend, you can count on me.  
Anytime you're having doubts, you know I will believe.  
Even through thick and thin, no matter where or when,  
On me you can depend.  
We are best friends."  
  
Kari sighed in happiness as she danced with T.K. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling contented just having his arms around her. He was her boyfriend, her confidante, her soulmate.   
  
"You understand the battles we must go through every day.  
If ever I am lost, I know that you will help me find my way.  
I still remember all those times when I was feeling low.  
You picked me up and said there's something I think you should know."  
  
In the digital world, Sora and Tai were safe within each other's embrace. To them, love had finally found a way.  
  
"You're not on your own, whatever you're facing,  
You don't have to face it alone."  
  
"Anytime you need a friend, you can count on me.  
Anytime you're having doubts, you know I will believe.  
Even through thick and thin, no matter where or when,  
On me you can depend.  
We are best friends."  
  
Matt and Joe sang the last few stanzas together in perfect harmony.   
  
"As long as we're together, there's no mountain that we can't climb.  
Through the good and the bad, happy or sad,  
This friendship we have will last for all time."  
  
"Anytime you need a friend, you can count on me.  
Anytime you're having doubts, you know I will believe.  
Even through thick and thin, no matter where or when,  
On me you can depend.  
We are best friends."  
  
The music faded away. Joe and Matt took a well-deserved bow. "Thank you, thank you," said the new blue-haired superstar. "I know dedications are supposed to be in the beginning but I guess I forgot." He smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, Mat-oomph!" Joe grunted in pain as Matt elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"You will not tell screaming highschool girls, who are willing to hunt me down once they know my identity, my real name. Understood?" the blonde growled.   
  
Glowering at him, Joe nodded. "Anyways, like I was saying before, we would like to dedicate the song we sang to some very special people by the names of Tai, Sora, Kari, T.K, Izzy, and Mimi. Thank you guys for being brave, loving..sincere, smart..hopeful, reliable..friendly...and for being the bright light that guides us." Kari sniffled and wiped at her eyes.   
  
Joe continued, "You guys cared when noone else cared and you guys are...er...the best college buds anyone could have!" The crowd erupted into applause. I never knew I had a talent for speeches, Joe thought smugly.   
  
Matt walked over and patted him on the back. "Man, that was beautiful."  
  
"But I'm not finished." Joe smiled wickedly. He turned to the audience, who became attentive at once. Revenge was going to be so sweet. "One more thing, and this is to all those girl fans of the famous rockstar, Yamato Ishida. You'll never guess who's here..."  



End file.
